Her Uncle is 2
by kat69d
Summary: Pyx is back...what she gets herself into now could be the death of her...
1. A Fight and A Promise

**Note: I do not own Harry Potter but do own my own characters...Enjoy...**

* * *

Harry Potter pressed and pressed for information about the prophecy throughout the holidays. Pyxis Malfoy-Black told him as much as she could since it was her fault that he now knew about it. The adults tried to stay away from him because they believed he was too young to know.

"Uncle Sirius, come on. You can't spout off that age crap. You know that Harry deserves to know. It's his life."

"I agree with you, Pyx but Dumbledore doesn't want Harry to know unless it's absolutely necessary."

"You know what it's about. I thought you were on Harry's side. He told me about what happened during his 3rd year. He told me how you seemed to always be there for him but now, you're letting someone else tell you what to do. I like Dumbledore and all but it's not his life. It's Harry's so think about your godson. Until then, I'll be with Nev."

Pyx went to her room, threw some clothes into a bag, and Floo'd to the Longbottom Manor. She was greeted by Dixie, the house elf, who informed her that Mrs. Longbottom was away at a meeting while Neville was in the greenhouse. The girl knew where to go since she had spent a couple days there after they had reconciled. Neville had really wanted to introduce her to his grandmother. Pyx thought back as she made her way to the greenhouse.

_"Gran, this is Pyxis Malfoy-Black. Pyx, this is my grandmother Augusta Longbottom."_

_"Hello, Mrs. Longbottom. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

_"So you are the girl who has gotten Neville into so much trouble. I knew no one from the Malfoy family could do anything right," she sneered as she looked Pyx over._

_"Gran…" Neville pleaded._

_"No, it's OK. Your grandmother has her own opinions. I agree that my family is evil but they're not me. Yes, it's because of me that Nev challenged Draco to a duel but I fought through an Imperius curse to keep your grandson alive. It was I who found a way around the dueling rules. You don't even know me but you already dislike me. I guess that it's a good thing that I'm not dating you. As long as Nev likes me, you'll have to suck it up because I won't be going anywhere."_

_Pyx was staring at Mrs. Longbottom while Neville was wringing his hands with worry. He had never seen anyone stand up to his grandmother like that. It was always his Gran who stood up and made the other person back down. He looked at her and saw her lips were taunt and her eyes looked dark. It was the same look at Professor McGonagall had when she was angry with a student. He grabbed onto Pyx's arm to try to pull her away._

_"There are not many who would say or do what you've done. I like those who speak their minds and stand up for what they believe in. The only other woman to have done that was Alice. I've seen the changes in Neville since he's known you and am glad that he's becoming the man I know he could be. Welcome to Longbottom Manor, Pyxis. Keep my Neville safe."_

Pyx watched Neville from the doorway for a few minutes before letting him know that she was there. He had dirt streaked across one of his cheeks and his hands were black. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hey, Nev," she said, kissing his cheek.

"What are you doing here? I thought I was going to see you on the train. You still look tired. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" he said, turning his head to look at her.

She kissed him lightly to reassure him of her health and detangled herself from him. He kept working while she explained the fight she had with Sirius. She was sifting the soil through her fingers because she didn't have the green thumb like her boyfriend.

"So what are you planning? The train leaves the day after tomorrow."

"Do you really want to know?" she asked, with a smirk.

"Pyx, don't. You've just gotten your strength back. Don't do anything foolish."

"Me? Foolish? Never. Neville, if you were Harry, wouldn't you like to know the prophecy? It's something big. Remember the faces on Mrs. Weasley and Remus when I brought it up? He's never had a fair life. I've met his relatives, seen the locks on his door, and know there's more to it than what we all know. Voldemort is always going after him and there has to be a reason behind that. Maybe that's what the prophecy is all about. I'm going to help him as much as I can."

"Pyx, you're as safe as Harry right now. Your uncle is in Azkaban and it's because of you. If any of the Death Eaters catch you, you're as good as dead. I don't want to lose you too," he said.

"Nev, I only plan on dying when I'm old, after marrying you, having your kids, and loving you with all my heart."

Pyx kissed her boyfriend and tugged him out of the greenhouse. She waited while he washed his hands and pulled him into the dining room. Dixie had two places set up at the table and as soon as they were seated, the food appeared. Neville helped himself to the shepherds pie while Pyx picked something lighter. She didn't have the heart to tell him that she tired very easily and had to take a nap during the afternoon. She planned on seeing Madam Pomfrey once back at Hogwarts.

After dinner, they sat in the library curled up on a couch. Neville was reading a Herbology book while Pyx was trying to catch up on what she's missed. That was how Augusta found them except Neville's arm was wrapped around Pyx's shoulders and they were both asleep. She smiled at the two kids, fondly remembering the first time she caught Frank and Alice cuddled up together.

In the morning, Neville found Pyx dressed in her best set of robes and had even curled her black hair. He was godsmacked at how beautiful she was. Pyx smiled at him and put her hand her hip.

"Don't just stand there. Get ready. Wear some Muggle clothes under your robes. We're making a stop in London before going to the Ministry."

"Why? What's at the Ministry?"

"You'll see."

It took Neville 10 minutes to get ready. Pyx ran her fingers through his hair a few times and checked her pockets. She pulled out her wand.

"You can't do magic. You're still underage."

"One of the few things that I learned while captive is that they can't keep track of each individual so it's based more on location. You could do magic and they wouldn't come because how would they know if it was you or your Gran? Harry got into trouble because he was the only magical person in the house. I saw your Gran a minute ago so I know I won't get into trouble."

She muttered an incantation and tapped her hair. Rather than black, her hair was now a deep auburn. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and looked at Neville. Pyx didn't even give him a chance and tapped his hair. He couldn't even stop to look in a mirror before Pyx was dragging him to the Floo.

"Danny Johnstone's flat," she called, throwing in the powder.

She pushed Neville into the flames and followed him. He had just gotten himself off the floor when she came through. He tried catching her but wasn't quick enough. Pyx picked herself up as she dusted herself off and called out to Danny.

"I'm in here, Pyx. You've got 10 minutes before I need to head to the restaurant."

"Thanks for seeing us, Danny. Do you remember Neville?"

"Not as a blond but sure I remember your boyfriend."

"Blond? You made me blond? Are you trying to make me look like Malfoy?"

"I didn't go that blond and besides, if we walked into the Ministry looking like ourselves, they would know we were there. I told you not to worry."

She turned back to Danny who was leaning against the kitchen counter, drinking the last of his tea. He was dressed in Muggle jeans and a black t-shirt. He put down his empty cup and looked to his friend's daughter. He had been part of her life since Lucy had moved in and thought of Pyx as part of his family. There was nothing he wouldn't do for the girl.

"So what's this big question you had to ask me?"

"You work at the Ministry. Have you heard about prophecies?"

"Briefly. There's a room deep within the Ministry that's full of prophecies. I know that it's located in the Department of Mysteries but don't know how to get there specifically."

"Where is this Department of Mysteries located?"

"On the 9th level. I've never had a reason to go down there. What's this all about, Pyx?"

"There's a prophecy concerning Harry and those who know about it won't tell him what it's about. I'm going to find out for him."

"Pyx, don't."

"That's exactly what I told her."

"OK, I get it. Just because of what that arse did to me, you want me inside bubble where I can't get hurt," she seethed.

"Pyx, calm down. You're going to lose control over your magic. Ever since you came back, you've tried picking fights with everyone except Harry or are sleeping."

"That's because it all comes down to him. I had a lot of time to think about things while I was under the Imperius. There has to be a reason for it all. My life was a fairy tale compared to his and it's about time that he gets to live his life the way he wants to. No one should have to go through what he has."

"What about your life, Pyx? Have you thought about what else they'll do to you if you get in the way? None of us know exactly what happened when you were away but do you really want to go through that again?" Danny pointed out.

"If it means that Harry gets control of his life, then yes. I thought you would understand since you don't have Dumbledore telling you what to do. Even my uncle, his godfather won't tell him and he used to go against the old man so much during school."

"OK, Pyx. Here's what we'll do. I'll poke around the Ministry, try to get a feeling where the Department of Mysteries is, and if there's anything, I'll send a letter. Take Neville out into London, show him how Muggles live, and relax. You head back to Hogwarts tomorrow so enjoy your last day. Come by the restaurant for dinner. I'll make sure Mario makes your favorite. Everyone's missed you."

"Only if you promise, Danny. I'm not going to let this down. I'm not letting Harry down."

"I promise, Pyx. Now take off those robes and get going. There's a lot to show a pureblood who has never been in the Muggle world before."

"Thanks, Danny. How's the flat?"

"Good. I check it at least once a month. You still have your key, right?"

"Yeah."

Danny gave Pyx a hug and left his flat. She removed her wand from the pocket of her robes and slipped it into the pocket of her jeans. Her top was a dark pink wool sweater. She looked to Neville, who had stood there watching her.

"Well, take off those robes."

"I didn't think of bringing a jumper or anything warmer."

"I'll check Danny's closet."

Neville shrugged off his robes and looked around the flat. There was a picture of a young Pyx and Danny at Christmas many years ago. Neville smiled looking at his girlfriend. Her hair hadn't been combed and she was still in her pajamas. The smile on her face was so huge because Danny had given her a giant teddy bear.

"I was 6. It's not often that you get a teddy bear that's the same size as you. I found an old blazer that should fit. His other jackets would be too big on you."

Pyx handed Neville the blazer and took in the sight before her. He was in dark trousers, a white button up shirt, and the jacket. He looked far older than 15. She removed the spells and they were back to normal.

"First stop is to get you clothes. You look like an adult. Come on. There's a little vintage store down the block."


	2. Muggle London, An Ex, and A Necklace

**Note: I do not own Harry Potter but do own my own characters...Enjoy...

* * *

**Pyx didn't even look at her old home. She grabbed Neville's hand and pulled him to the store. He was in shock from all the weird things. He was looking at something with a large circular disc and a moveable arm with an attached needle. He moved down the aisle to look at something with two wheels. His girlfriend went straight to the men's clothing.

Neville was still looking at the odd things when Pyx found him. She watched him for a second before giggling.

"It's a game called RISK. You work to take over the different countries. That's a record player to play music. Gran-mum had one but it didn't work. Here, I found some shirts. We'll go to the mall and find some jeans for you."

Neville took the shirts into the dressing room and tried them on. He showed them to Pyx and she picked out her favorites. Leaving one shirt on (a white and black shirt with a Muggle band called The Beatles on it), Neville followed Pyx to the front.

"That'll be 22 pounds," the clerk said.

Pyx handed over a small plastic card and when the clerk gave her a piece of parchment, she signed it. The clerk handed her the bag with the other shirts and his old one. Outside of the store, Neville pulled on the blazer.

"Great. Now we'll just find you some jeans."

"Pyx, how did you purchase the shirts? I didn't see you give her any Galleons or Sickles," Neville asked.

"It's a Muggle credit card. You buy stuff with it and each month a bill is sent to your house and you pay it. I didn't cancel it when I left. Danny will get the bill and pay it for me. This way you don't carry a bunch of coins with you."

They caught the Muggle bus and went to Harrods. Pyx thought Neville would get a kick out of it and they could buy random stuff to take back to Hogwarts. They hit the men's department first and Neville found a T-shirt that he liked. It was a deep red and a black outline of a dragon etched on one shoulder.

"Pyx, what do you think of this one?"

"It's perfect. Let's find you some jeans first."

She found him a pair of stonewash, dark blue, and black jeans. Just like the vintage store, Pyx paid for them so Neville could wear one pair out. They stopped in at a couple other departments in the store. The pureblood wizard enjoyed looking around the toy department and even had Pyx convinced to get him a couple of the toys. They were on their way out when Neville stopped suddenly.

"If you use your card thingy, could I give you the Galleons to pay the bill?" he asked.

"Sure. Why?"

"I want to get you something more for Christmas. The book would be something for a friend not a girlfriend."

Neville dragged Pyx towards the jewelry counter and asked the saleswoman for her help.

"I would like to get my girlfriend something nice. We had a fight over the holidays and I didn't get her a proper gift. I was thinking of a necklace. She is not a ring person but has a fascination for necklaces."

Pyx blushed at the fact that Neville knew that about her. Her hand went to the necklace she was currently wearing. It was a single silver hoop that her mother had engraved with her name on it.

"What kind of metal?" she asked.

"Silver," they said unison.

"Would you like something in her birthstone?"

"No. I don't like aquamarine. I prefer the darker colors, like sapphire, emerald, onyx."

"Let me grab a few options," the saleswoman said before leaving.

"Nev, you don't have to do this. I love the book."

"No. This is your true Christmas gift. Is there any way I can pay with your card thing?"

"You've seen me sign my signature. Do you think you can get it like that?"

"Yeah. Pretty close."

Pyx pulled her credit card out of her pocket and slipped it into Neville's. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. She smiled at him and cuddled into his body.

"Pyx? Is that you?"

She turned around and groaned. Coming their way was her ex-boyfriend. She didn't really want to face this right now. Pyx didn't move out of Neville's arm and waited until he stood before them.

"Joshua, how are you?" she said coldly.

"Don't be like that, Pyx. Who is this?"

Neville took a good look at the other guy. He was tall, almost as tall as the Weasley twins (over 6ft) with blond hair and bright blue eyes. He had a small earring in his ear and had a smirk. Neville briefly flashed on Draco and shook his head to clear it.

"I'm Neville, Pyx's boyfriend. And you are?" he said, offering the guy his hand.

"Josh. You disappeared in the summer and none of your friends knew where you went to. Now you're back with this kid."

"Joshua, I told you when we broke up that I never wanted to see you again. You can go back to Sarah and forget about me. Nev and I have only a couple more hours before we leave. And he's more guy than you'll ever be."

"Leave for where, Pyx?" Josh asked, getting a bit angry.

"You don't have a say in my life anymore. Not since you cheated on me with my ex-best friend. Now if you don't mind, Nev wants to buy me something and I'd prefer you not here."

"Now, look, Pyx…"

"No, you look. Clearly my girlfriend doesn't like you. If I have to pull you out of the store, I will. I will not have her upset."

"Is everything alright here, gentlemen?" the saleswoman asked.

"Yeah. I'm just leaving," Josh replied, before leaving.

The saleswoman showed them some necklaces and then pendants. None of them seemed to click except for a pendant that she had off to the side. Neville pointed to it and asked about that one.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to go that way. It's a white gold heart with rubies as the stones. We also have it in onyx but I believe you want something more romantic than dark."

"It's beautiful. We'll take it but we'll need a chain. Maybe a 16 inch," Neville said, pulling out the credit card and handing it over.

Rather than gift wrapping the necklace, Neville took off the one she was wearing and did up the new heart necklace. Pyx fingered the pendant and kissed her boyfriend before he signed the receipt and they left Harrods.

"Rubies are the gemstone for July, you know," Pyx said as they walked hand in hand down Brompton Road towards the Underground station. "Now I'll always have a part of you with me when you're not there."

"That shouldn't be an issue at Hogwarts. We live nearly in the same dormitory and attend most of the same classes."

Pyx pulled Neville into her arms and kissed him. She couldn't believe how great he was.

"So did you end up finding a necklace? Did he spend all of his allowance on it?" Josh called from a doorway.

Pyx was tempted to pull her wand and hex him. She has felt hatred for him since she caught Josh and Sarah snogging with the girl's shirt off. She slowly pushed passed Neville and stalked straight up to him. Her head only came to his shoulder but she was still a force to mess with.

"Fine. Do you really want to know what my life's been like since I've left? I found out my mum and grandmother were murdered by my uncle. He hated her so he had her killed. Then while I was at my new private school, he kidnapped me. Your betrayal hurt me more than what he did to me and I still have scars healing on my back, Joshua. I don't want you in my life. If I hadn't brought Nev into London, I never would have seen you and I'd like to keep it that way. Let's go, Nev," she seethed.

Pyx grabbed his hand and they tried to walk away.

"Wait, Pyx. I'm sorry. When I saw you, all those months we dated came back to me and I realized how much a wanker I was. Sarah and I didn't last even a month. I'm sorry to hear about what your uncle did. I hope they locked him up. I haven't seen you this happy since before your mum died. If this guy makes you happy then I won't stand in the way. Treat her right because I never did."

Josh walked away and Pyx stood there frozen. It wasn't like him to be truthful. He hadn't treated her well during their relationship and even almost smacked her once. Neville intertwined his fingers with Pyx's and they headed off to the Underground.

Pyx showed him a couple of the large Muggle monuments within London. She wanted to take him on the Buckingham Palace tour but the Queen was in house so all tours were cancelled. They did some random walking through the different neighborhoods of London before catching a cab to Danny's restaurant.

They were greeted warmly by the hostess. Pyx rushed around the counter and gave the elderly woman a hug. She was rattling off questions to the woman while Neville waited.

"Enough about me, young lady. Danny says you found your uncle. How could he not know about his niece?"

"Uncle Sirius never met Mum and Dad never told him about her being pregnant. It's great getting to know my family. He's even sent me to his old private school. That's where I met Neville. Nev, this is June."

"Hello."

June sat the two and stayed to chat until another customer came in. The waitresses came over to talk and eventually Danny came out of the back to sit with them. He noticed his blazer on Neville and nodded to Pyx. She pointed out the bags of clothes and toys that they had purchased and raised an eyebrow.

"He didn't have a jacket to wear before we went shopping. Besides I haven't seen you wear it in years. It looks good on him."

"And that necklace looks good on you. So are you heading back to your uncle's?" he asked.

"No. I'm staying at Nev's until tomorrow. I'll get Thanatos to take a note to Harry or Hermione. I packed my trunk before I left so they just have to bring it."

Danny knew not to push it. Neville and Pyx sat at the restaurant for a couple of hours before they headed back to Danny's flat. They grabbed their robes, stuck them inside the shopping bags, and Floo'd back to the Longbottom Manor. Dixie took the bags up to their rooms and they headed to the library.

"I see you showed Neville around Muggle London," Mrs. Longbottom said.

The old witch eyed his new clothes. She had heard of the band on his shirt from his father. Frank had charmed a recording of the band to play. Him and Alice loved to listen to it. They had even attended a concert with James and Lily Potter shortly after graduation.

"Your father listened to them. I believe the recording is still in his room in the wardrobe."

"You allowed Father to listen to a Muggle band?" Neville asked, flabbergasted.

"We may be pureblood but do know a thing or two about the Muggle world. I believe it was Lily Evans who played it for him the first time."

"Mrs. Longbottom, is there anything else surprising about Nev's parents?"

"There are a few things but we will need more time. It is late and you need to pack, Neville. I will see you in the morning to accompany you to Kings Cross."

Mrs. Longbottom left the library and Pyx pulled Neville out of the library and to his room. He was still shocked. She pulled off the blazer and charmed off his shoes. Pyx found his pajamas and handed them to him.

"It's just a Muggle band. We'll find the recording and take it to Hogwarts. I'll have Danny find others and send them. Get some sleep, Nev," she said, kissing his cheek.

Pyx left his room and went to hers. She changed into the pajamas that Dixie had laid out for her. She wrote a quick note to Hermione and summoned Thanatos.

_There has been much commotion between your friends and uncle_, he told her as he flew into the window.

_About what?_

_Harry was yelling and Ron had to pull him out of the room. I don't know what it was about._

_Thanks. Can you take this to Hermione and then fly on to Hogwarts? I'll be going to the train with Nev._

The falcon took the parchment and flew off into the night sky. She called Dixie and had the house elf find the charmed record. She tucked it away into one of her bags. Pyx climbed into the large bed and fell asleep.


	3. Peppercorn, Freckles, or Telly?

**Note: I do not own Harry Potter but do own my own characters...Enjoy...I had planned on updating daily but missed last night so that's why you get 2 chapters today...

* * *

**The affair of going to Kings Cross was a quiet one. Mrs. Longbottom escorted Neville and Pyx to the station via the Floo. Because it can get crazy with people trying to Floo in, the three got there quite early. Neville had always gotten to the station by 10 and normally sat to read a book while his Gran chatted with several other elder witches. Pyx was anxious for some reason. She had a feeling that something was going to happen.

"Just come sit down, Pyx. Pacing is not going to help," Neville tried, looking up from his new book on wild wizarding plants from the jungle.

"I can't sit down. I'm feeling jittery and it's not because I had caffeine."

Pyx walked from one edge of the platform to the other and back. She was making her third trek when she spotted something. She moved closer and saw a small girl huddled with her back against one of the stone pillars. The child was covered in torn and dirty rags. Her face was hidden in her arms that were wrapped around her knees.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Please, don't. You'll hurt me," a small voice said from between her arms.

"Whoever hurt you isn't here anymore. The only people around here are good people. I'm Pyx. Is your name Peppercorn or Freckle?"

Pyx thought she heard the girl giggle so she made up and rattled off a few more names.

"You're silly. My name is Bailey and they took me away from my mummy and daddy," she said, finally looking up.

Her dark hair was dirty and matted with what could have been blood. Her face was streaked with tears and mud. Her pale eyes seemed hooded like she was still unsure if she should trust Pyx. She had several bruises around her neck and arms.

"Bailey, what happened? Who took you?"

"Big men in dark robes. They hurt me for days until they left me here. They left that behind to watch me," she spoke but with a tremor to her small voice.

Pyx followed Bailey's finger and turned. Not two feet behind her was a giant snake. She stopped moving but it hissed at her. She tried to inch closer to Bailey but it moved as well. She had an idea that this snake was Nagini. This was definitely what she was feeling.

"Bailey, I want you to reach for the stick that's poking out of my pocket. Try slipping it into my hand."

The little girl got the wand out and was trying to put it into Pyx's hand when Nagini hissed and sprang. Pyx moved herself directly into the path or else the snake would have hit Bailey. The girl screamed as the snake struck Pyx over and over. Footsteps could be heard rushing their way. Nagini backed off and slithered away quickly.

"Oh Merlin. Notify the Aurors. Get a Healer here."

Bailey was still screaming while Pyx was lying on the ground. She could feel the poison working its way through her system. She saw Neville and reached out to him. This wasn't supposed to be happening to her. Her uncle was in Azkaban and couldn't get to her. She was supposed to go back to Hogwarts, see her friends, and learn more magic. It wasn't supposed to go black.

***

Naturally they were running late to get to Kings Cross. Mrs. Weasley was moving around the kitchen cleaning up breakfast. Sirius was in Pyx's room talking to Regulus about how to make up with his niece. Hermione and Ginny were already packed and waiting for the boys. The twins were still up in their room trying to find the last of the new inventions. Ron was half under his bed trying to find his missing shoe. Harry was sitting on his bed, rubbing his forehead.

His scar had started hurting that morning as he had gone down for breakfast. The ache was building into some worse. Harry knew it had to do with Voldemort but couldn't understand if the Dark wizard was happy or angry about something. This was how it felt after Lucius Malfoy was sent off to Azkaban.

Not seeing Ron's arse in the air as the boy tried to get further under the bed, Harry slapped his hand against the burning skin and fell back. His eyes closed instinctively and he was seeing something.

_"So your name isn't Peppercorn or Freckle. Is it Chips, Telly, or M&Ms? Wait, I think I got it. You're about 7 so I think it's Mermaid. That's it, isn't it?"_

_"You're silly. My name is Bailey and they took me away from my mummy and daddy," the little girl said._

_"Bailey, what happened? Who took you?"_

Harry recognized the voice.

_"Big men in dark robes. They hurt me for days until they left me here. They left that behind to watch me."_

_Pyx followed Bailey's finger and turned. She was now facing Harry. _

"_Traitor," he hissed._

He was Nagini and was about to strike.

_"Bailey, I want you to reach for the stick that's poking out of my pocket. Try slipping it into my hand."_

Harry watched as the snake struck Pyx once, twice, a third, and a forth time before he slithered away. He could still hear the girl screaming.

"Harry, mate, wake up. You were screaming. What's wrong?" Ron asked, shaking his friend.

"Nagini…platform…Pyx…she needs help," Harry stuttered.

Everyone under 20 stayed in the room with Harry to see how he was doing. Sirius apparated straight away to Platform 9 ¾ to check on his niece. Mrs. Weasley went downstairs to call her husband and Dumbledore.

"He's angry about Malfoy. He sent the little girl as a distraction. He knew someone would help her and the snake was going to attack no matter who stopped," Harry said as Ginny handed him a glass of water.

"She'll be OK. She can survive through the attack."

"Yeah, she survived living with the ferret," Ron interjected.

They all tried to reassure Harry that Pyx would be fine but now he felt like something was going to happen. Something more than Pyx being attacked. He couldn't lose her now. Harry finally had family and she was helping him get past witnessing Cedric's death. She was all he had left, except for Sirius.

***

Sirius was pacing Pyx's room, half with worry half with frustration. She had left after they discussed the prophecy. He had wanted to tell his godson what it was about but Dumbledore was strictly against it. He believed that Harry didn't need that on top of everything that had happened already.

"Sirius, sit down. You're making me sick watching you go back and forth. You never followed what Dumbledore told you to do before. What's keeping you back this time? This is your godson, for Merlin's sake. You love him like he was your own. I know if it was Pyx, I would want her to know everything. He can't go into this half blind," Regulus said.

Sirius sat on the bed and looked to his brother. It was weird to stare at the painting of an 18 year old Regulus but hear mature words coming from his mouth. The Animagus wiped his hand over his face and sighed.

"Reg, how exactly do you tell a 15 year old boy that it's either him or Voldemort? That one must die while the other lives? I can't sit him down for a cuppa and tell him. He's just not ready to learn that he must be willing to kill someone."

"Exactly my point. The Dark Lord isn't a someone. He's a something. I've heard Pyx and Harry discuss how he looked after he was resurrected. He's no longer human. If there's even a bit of humanity in him, it's so small that it shouldn't even exist. Harry wouldn't be killing a person but a thing. Putting it out of its misery."

"But Harry would still have to kill. I can't tell…"

Someone was screaming. Sirius bolted from the room and followed the scream to Harry and Ron's room. The redhead was standing beside the other boy, shaking him awake. He stopped as he watched his godson flay around on the bed. The room soon filled with the rest of the Weasley family and Hermione.

"Harry, mate, wake up. You were screaming. What's wrong?" Ron asked, shaking his friend.

"Nagini…platform…Pyx…she needs help," Harry stuttered.

Sirius didn't wait. He turned and apparated out of Grimmauld Place and straight to Platform 9 ¾. He pushed past the crowd to find Pyx lying in a pool of her own blood with Neville at her side. What looked to be a young girl stunned was on the platform next to her but everyone's attention was on Pyx.

"Neville, what happened? Why isn't someone taking her to St. Mungo's?" Sirius asked, falling to his knees.

"No one knows a strong enough stasis charm to apparate her. We finally had to stun the Muggle so she'd stop screaming."

An instant later, a Healer appeared with several Aurors. The middle aged woman waved her wand and a faint purple glow surrounded Pyx's body. Another spell cleared the platform of her blood and another made Pyx's body light as a feather.

"Mr. Black, I'll be taking her straight to St. Mungo's to work on her. Do we have your permission to use whatever magic is necessary?"

Neville and Sirius both answered yes and the Healer vanished with Pyx. Sirius picked up her wand that was near the girl's body. One of the Aurors was preparing to take her to St. Mungo's for an examination while another Auror was interviewing the crowd.

"I was talking with Susan about the latest issue of _Witches Weekly_ and then we heard a scream. We didn't know if it was Death Eaters so we were going to apparate away but then we heard the girl scream snake. That's when we rushed over," one witch said.

"I was down at the other end and came over to see what the scream was all about," another recounted.

"I was trying to get my son's owl to quiet down. Is that Sirius Black? I heard that you finally released him."

It was clear that no one saw the attack. Sirius wanted to check on Pyx so he directed Neville back to his grandmother.

"Mrs. Longbottom, if Neville would like to come, I am headed over to St. Mungo's. I will make sure that he gets to Hogwarts as soon as we know how my niece is doing," Sirius offered.

"Please, Gran. I want to see how Pyx is doing."

"Go but then straight to Hogwarts. I do not want a letter from Minerva stating that you missed the feast. Nothing happens to my grandson, Black, or else. I'll make sure your trunks get put onto the train."

Sirius grabbed Neville's arm and apparated them to the lobby of St. Mungo's. They marched straight up to the Welcome Witch and asked about Pyx.

"Ms. Malfoy-Black is still in with the Healer. Have a seat and we will call you when she's finished."

Sirius didn't want to wait to hear about his niece. He wanted to be right there, holding her hand while being healed. He didn't understand why everything was happening to her. Beside him, Neville was trying to think back to the fun they had the day before in Muggle London. If he had known what was to come, he would have told her many times throughout the day that he loved her. He would have been there to stop the attack.

Others joined them in the lobby. Harry was pale and withdrawn. Hermione was trying to get Neville into a conversation and even the twins seemed subdued. Dumbledore talked with the Welcome Witch before heading their way. He stopped before Sirius and Neville.

"The Muggle girl that Ms. Malfoy-Black protected has been healed and her memory modified. The Death Eaters killed her parents so the Muggle authorities will try to find her a home. There is no sign of Nagini at the station so someone must have been there to take her away before help arrived."

"And to watch Pyx die," Sirius said.

"From Harry's vision, it seems like it could have been aimed at anyone. Ms. Malfoy-Black just happened to come across the girl. Healer Smethwyk should be out shortly to tell us how she is doing."

The waiting room became silent as the Healer approached. It wasn't the same Healer who came to the platform but an older gentleman with salt and pepper hair.

"I am Healer Smethwyk and will be looking after Pyxis Malfoy-Black while she heals. We were able to remove the snake venom in her blood and have healed the damaged tissue. She will have small scars from where the snake bit. However we are unable to replenish her blood supply. The Blood Replenishing potion seems not to work and her blood volume is dangerously low. Another Healer is examining her blood to see if there is a cause for this."

"So she will get better," Harry said, letting out the breath he was holding.

"Only when we get more blood into her. Professor Dumbledore, we may need the assistance of Professor Snape. His knowledge on potions may be necessary if we need to alter the potion."

"Snivellus? You're going to put Pyx's life into his hands? The potion worked before so try it again," Sirius bellowed.

"Now, Sirius, Severus will not harm her. He is a Potions Master with the knowledge that could save her. I will go and collect him from Hogwarts," the Headmaster spoke.

"It seems the potion didn't work last time either. She lost a fair amount of blood last time but was still within a good range. Her body has been replenishing it but not at a fast enough rate. With the blood she lost today, her body cannot sustain life outside the stasis field," the Healer said before leaving.


	4. Family Comes Before All Else

**Note: I do not own Harry Potter but do own my own characters...Enjoy...

* * *

**Sirius and Harry were angry that her life rests in Severus Snape's hands. They each had their own bad experiences with the man and neither wanted her to owe him if she got better. The entire group waited patiently until the familiar black robes appeared with Dumbledore's sparking robes right next to them. Snape, Dumbledore, and Healer Smethwyk stood off to the side to discuss the options.

Another Healer joined the group and Pyx's family and friends watched as the head of greasy hair shook once. They talked for a bit more, Snape looking towards Sirius but only to shake his head again. Snape left while Dumbledore and Healer Smethwyk came over.

"There is an anomaly in Ms. Malfoy-Black's blood that keeps the potion from replicating. Professor Snape has seen this anomaly before but no variation on the potion will work. Only direct infusion of common blood will work."

"So take it from me," Sirius said, offering up his arm.

"The test to detect the anomaly is quite simple but may not be successful. Professor Snape has only seen one family with this anomaly before and it is the Malfoys. If you are not a match, then we must get one of them to give blood to Ms. Malfoy-Black or she will not make it," the Healer stated.

"So order Malfoy to give it to us. He's in Azkaban," Neville said.

"We can't do that. Even as a criminal, he has rights and he can refuse to help us."

"Offer to reduce his sentence if he gives her some blood," Harry suggested. "You know I don't want him out anytime soon but I don't want Pyx to die so it's a fair deal."

While Sirius was getting tested to see if he had the common anomaly, word was sent to the Aurors to see if they could work out a deal with Lucius. Sirius had his results within seconds and knew that his niece's life was now left in the hands of a madman.

Sirius and Neville were the only ones in Pyx's room. The others felt they deserved more time with her, in case something should happen. One sat on the bed next to her, holding her hand while the other paced the room.

"Why does trouble follow her around?" Neville asked.

"It's the Black in her. No doubt you've heard stories of the pranks I did with my friends while at Hogwarts. Did you hear about the time we charmed McGonagall's hat to roar whenever we scored during a Quidditch game? She was livid. James and I got detention for a week."

Sirius recalled more stories for Neville until Healer Smethwyk came in. They knew he wasn't bringing good news.

"Mr. Malfoy declined."

Sirius stormed out of the room and left the hospital. He did a quick calculation and apparated into the corridor of the Hogwarts Express. He started looking into the compartments for the trademark Malfoy hair. When he caught sight of it, he pulled his wand and stormed in. Before the 5th years could do anything, they were stunned and bound except for Draco.

"You and I are going to have a little chat before I take you somewhere."

"What about, blood traitor?" he sneered.

"I'm not some untrained student you can push around, Malfoy. I too spent my childhood learning the Dark Arts so remember that. I will be taking you to St. Mungo's where you will help Pyx."

"I would rather die than help her."

"It can be arranged but then who'll protect dear old Narcissa. Her husband in Azkaban and her only son dead. What should happen if someone broke into the Manor and attacked her?"

"No one knows where the Manor is."

"Don't forget that there's a house elf at Hogwarts that would do anything for Harry Potter. Even free, he can still bypass the wards around Malfoy Manor. One simple remark from Harry and your mother is good as gone."

"You wouldn't hurt her. She's part of your family," Draco tried.

"She's more Malfoy than Black nowadays. Besides if it means saving Pyx, family means squat. Your father killed her mother so it's only fitting. So do we have an agreement? You help Pyx and I'll make sure nothing happens to Narcissa."

Draco feebly nodded his head. Sirius grabbed the boy's shoulder and apparated out of the compartment, straight to the lobby of the hospital. Ignoring the looks and questions from his friends, Sirius pulled the blond into Pyx's room. Neville looked up and pulled his wand when he saw Draco.

"What is he doing here?"

"Helping. Get the Healer. I don't want to see her in that bed anymore.

Neville looked at his girlfriend once more and ran out of the room. Sirius pushed the Slytherin into the chair next to the bed.

"Look at her. She is your cousin and deserves your respect. When she found out your father had her mother, his own sister, murdered she still braced the Malfoy name. She never did anything out right to you, only in retaliation for what you did to her friends. Before she was taken, we talked. She asked about Narcissa and you. I told her what I knew, trying to forget all the hateful things that Harry told me. She said family comes before all else and if you needed help, she'd drop everything to be there. She said no one should be judged based on name alone. It's up to each person to live their life how they want and not because of what others expect of them."

Draco was confused. His cousin's a pureblood but didn't believe in their ideologies, so that meant she's a blood traitor. She's a Gryffindor so naturally he thought less of her. But he saw how she stood up to his father and fought through the Imperius curse at the duel. And how she hadn't been afraid to use an Unforgivable to save her life and the life of a loved one (even if it was Longbottom). And now he learned that she'd be there for him even if he didn't deserve it after all his father's put her through.

The Slytherin sat up straighter in the chair. Part of him felt proud to call her family while part of him still believed in what his father drilled into him since he was a young boy. He would do this for her and face the future later.


	5. An Acorn Up Your Arse

**Note: I do not own Harry Potter but do own my own characters...Enjoy...

* * *

**Narcissa Malfoy and Severus Snape charged into St. Mungo's demanding that Draco be returned to them. She yelled at her cousin for snatching her child and threatened to have him arrested if he was not in front of her in matter of seconds.

"Mother, do shut up. She is family and family comes before all else," Draco said.

He had come out wondering what the commotion was about and now that it had quieted down, he went back to the room where the Healers and his cousin were waiting. He got into the bed and offered up his blood.

It had been an hour since Draco had shocked everyone with his outburst. Everyone was silent, reminiscing about the time they had spent with the girl. Snape had stayed because he wasn't going to leave Narcissa alone with the others and, while he didn't plan on acknowledging it, he was worried about Draco.

Finally Healer Smethwyk approached them. The entire waiting room stood to hear the news. The elderly wizard looked up from the parchment in his hands and smiled.

"Both Ms. Malfoy-Black and Mr. Malfoy will be fine. You can take your son home in an hour. Ms. Malfoy-Black will need to stay overnight and then return to Hogwarts tomorrow. I understand that you wish to see them but they are both resting. Give them some time before you rush in there."

Each and every one of them were relieved to hear the news. Not even aware of what he was doing Sirius hugged his cousin. She broke down the façade and returned the hug. She had come to care for the girl while she was at the Manor and was thrilled that both would be alright.

Pyx was slowly coming around. She expected to see Sirius or even Neville beside her. She hadn't been expecting to see Draco there instead. She straightened up and looked at her cousin. His hair was loose and hanging down into his face. His skin seemed a bit paler than normal.

"Draco, is everything alright?"

"You had to protect a Muggle. Do you realize you almost died for it? They had to use my blood and several replicating spells to get you well again."

"At least it's not my inferior blood running through your veins, right, Draco? What did they promise you in return for helping me? Are they releasing your dear old father from jail?"

"No. While I admit I came here because of a threat, in the end it was my own choice for helping you. I was only doing what you would have done for me. Your uncle told me what you said."

"Family means you love someone but it doesn't mean you have to like them. Your father is family but I can hate him for what he's done to me. You're family but you have done nothing to me before this. You do get big brownie points for this."

"Brownies?" he asked.

"It's a Muggle saying. It means you did good, very good and this isn't something that won't go un-rewarded. Thank you, Draco."

"Outside of these walls, no one is to know what I did you for. I have a reputation to uphold," he said but without the normal snootiness to his voice.

"Of course. You only saved my life to hold it above my head."

Pyx and Draco talked until his mother came to get him. She told him what it was like growing up without magic and some of the things that Muggle life had to offer. He in turn let her have a glimpse into what his life had been like. He was by no means reformed but could listen without making some snarky remark.

Narcissa was surprised to see them awake and talking. Pyx offered her aunt a smile and even as he protested pulled Draco into hug.

"Thanks again, Draco."

"Just remember as far as anyone at Hogwarts is concerned, your life is now mine, Malfoy-Black."

"Stuff an acorn up your arse, Malfoy," she laughed. "Aunt Cissy, can I talk to you a minute alone?"

Draco looked to his mother and left the room. He stayed outside the closed door so he could try to catch what they were talking about.

"I know about your position within the organization. I want you to spread the news that I owe my life to Draco. He will look to Draco because his father is in jail and if you use this to your advantage, you can delay his recruitment or even negate it."

"What are you suggesting?" she asked.

"If Voldemort pushes for Draco's recruitment, tell him that if he can wait until he is of age, I will come willing to him. As a sacrifice, as a slave, as whatever he would like."

Narcissa looked at her niece with awe. Her husband had done so much to her but yet she would sacrifice herself to save her cousin. Hopefully something would happen within the year and a half before Draco's 17th birthday so this girl wouldn't have to turn herself in.

The blond woman tipped her head to Pyx and left the room. She escorted her son past the others in the waiting room and out of the hospital. Once they had passed, Pyx's friends rushed into her room to see if she was still alive.

"Are you feeling alright? You have been in here with Malfoy for hours and then his mother. She didn't curse you or anything?" Ron asked.

"All good. Malfoy's going to hold this over my head though. So who is going to get me something decent to eat? I won't eat hospital food again. It's probably not that much better than Muggle hospital food."

Neville grabbed Pyx's hand and she smiled at him. She moved over in her bed and he crawled in beside her. The others took seats around the bed and Fred had the guts to ask her about the attack. She didn't bat an eye when she told them. Harry was quiet, sitting in his chair. He already knew what she had gone through.

Everyone was kicked out when the visiting hours were over. Pyx got angry and threatened to check out when Neville was forced out. Sirius backed her and gave his permission to allow her boyfriend to stay. He would notify his grandmother about taking the boy to the school the next morning. He kissed her cheek and promised to be there first thing in the morning to take her home.

"But Sirius, school starts tomorrow. I've missed the last week of classes and my exams. I need to make them up. I can't miss more school."

"This coming from the girl who skipped two days of school because of a movie opening."

Pyx stared at her uncle. There was only one other person who knew that and that was Danny.

"Danny and I talk. He's been filling me in on what you were like growing up. So what was so special about this 'Se7en' movie?" he asked.

"It's Brad Pitt. It would be like Farrah Fawcett for you or more appropriately, the Weird Sisters."

Pyx cuddled into Neville's arms and never wanted to leave them. He ran his fingers through her hair, smelling her shampoo. It wasn't like the typical fruit smells he smelled on the other Gryffindor girls. This had a scent of the ocean and coconuts, almost like the beach.

"I want to take you to the beach," he suddenly said.

"OK, let's go," she said sitting up.

"No. When you're better and when the weather is warmer."

Pyx and Neville laid there in comfortable silence, listening to their heartbeats combining. She would never admit it but before things went black on the platform, she wasn't worried about herself but about Neville. The same thought had run through her mind during the duel. It was: _His life should be better. He shouldn't have to visit his parents in a hospital ward. He shouldn't have to have confidence beaten into him. He should be able to live life and spend it with those he loves. He shouldn't have to go this._

When a Healer came to check on them, Pyx was asleep using Neville as a pillow. Her head was tucked into the crook of his neck, her hand resting against his chest. His arms were wrapped around her, almost as if to protect her from anything bad. The Healer knew love and devotion when she saw it and even though Pyx and Neville were young, she could see it in them.

"Just like your parents, Neville Longbottom. They would be proud to call you son," she said.

Sirius was there first thing in the morning like he promised. Healer Smethwyk checked her out and declared her healed. She jumped from the bed and quickly changed into the clothes Sirius had brought. She found her wand in her cloak pocket and felt complete, now that it was there with her. They headed out into Muggle London from St. Mungo's and hailed the Knight Bus.

"I've arranged it with McGonagall for you to sit your exams this weekend. That new DADA professor threw a fit when Dumbledore told her. She only allowed it after insisting that she supervises the exams."

"Great. I'll probably be doing it with that stupid quill of hers. I swear I should just snap it at first chance."

Sirius didn't know about the handful of detentions that Pyx had with Dolores Umbridge last term. She rubbed her hand at the thought of the sayings that she had to write in her own blood. At least the sayings changed so they didn't etch into her skin like they had with Harry's. Pyx promised herself that Madam Undersecretary was going to get her own before any of her friends were hurt again.

The Knight Bus let them off near the gates to Hogwarts. It was slightly snowing and Pyx had a giant grin on her face, looking up at the castle. The grounds sparkled with the snow and the far off specks of black that could only be students outside.

"How I wish I could have seen this place at Christmas. Harry told me about his first Christmas here. His first real Christmas presents. The trees and decorations must be amazing."

They walked up the path and into the entrance hall. Loud clatter could be heard from the Great Hall, signaling breakfast. Pyx turned to her uncle and hugged him.

"Go out, meet a nice witch, and make up for the years you spent in Azkaban. But do stay out of trouble. I don't want to get an owl from Danny telling me you were arrested or anything. I could forgive you if it meant little cousins running around though."

"Just who exactly is the adult here? I should be the one telling you to be careful," Sirius reiterated.

"Oh, I will be. I have the big strong Neville Longbottom watching my back. And I know the Slytherins will be staying clear of me, more out of fear from Draco and his 'friends'. Now get out of here. Nev and I need to clean up before class."


	6. Special Detention

**Note: I do not own Harry Potter but do own my own characters...Enjoy...

* * *

**Sirius left the two students standing in the entrance hall. Neville motioned to the Great Hall and she linked her arm with his. They pushed the doors open and the clatter dimmed. Everyone was looking at them. Her face lit up when she saw her friends and, out of the corner of her eye, her cousin sitting at his table.

"What? You'd think you've never seen an extremely hot witch on the arm of a powerful wizard before," she called.

"We still haven't. You're not extremely hot and Longbottom's not powerful," Draco retaliated.

Several heads at the Gryffindor table turned to the blond and Pyx could see a wand or two being pulled out of pockets.

"Then maybe you need to get your eyes checked, Malfoy. Do I need to remind you that you lost to Nev?"

"Only because you forfeited it after taking the challenge away from me."

Pyx unlinked arms with her boyfriend and walked over to the Slytherin table. She could see her friends getting ready to back her up if she needed the help. She also saw the staff watch their interaction with curiosity. She smirked at her cousin and turned to one of the older students at the table.

"You don't agree with my cousin, do you? You think I'm hot."

He didn't saw anything so Pyx removed her cloak. Sirius had brought her a pair of Muggle jeans that she wore like a second skin and a sweater. He hadn't seen that the sweater was short and showed off a stretch of her flat stomach. It pulled tightly across her breasts, making them appear slightly larger than normal. It helped that she was wearing one of her cleavage boosting bras.

"What about now?"

"Ms. Malfoy-Black, your attire is not regulation. I suggest you put on your cloak until you can change into the proper uniform," Umbridge called out from the staff table.

"And I suggest you check the school rules, Madam Undersecretary. I had the opportunity to read the rules in depth before I was taken and it states that students are allowed to dress however they please while not in class. Seeing how I am not currently in class, I am permitted to wear what I am," she replied, turning towards the front.

Umbridge did not seem happy. Her toad like face seemed to get more flat as she pulled her lips taunt. She wanted to punish this girl good and proper but until she had coerced the authority from Fudge, she couldn't.

"Twenty five points from Gryffindor for insubordination and a detention."

"Whatever you say, Professor Umbridge. I'll pick out a special outfit just for the occasion. Since I have only 15 minutes before class, I should go get into uniform. Hey, Nev, how would you like to give me a hand? Not dressing but maybe undressing?"

She strode from the Great Hall with a blushing boyfriend. He couldn't believe what she just asked him in front of all the students and staff. Hermione ran after them and gave them the password to the dormitory. When they were alone again, Neville turned to Pyx and asked her what that had been about.

"I was goading Draco into showing the school that he has power over me. What I'm going to tell you is in strict confidence," she said, as she pulled him into his empty dormitory.

"I know you don't like my cousin but you have to remember, he did save my life. I would still be lying in that bed at St. Mungo's if he hadn't given me his blood. Even I don't know how Uncle Sirius had gotten him to come but he still did it. His housemates might be under orders from their parents to see Draco suffer for his father being in Azkaban rather than here, working for Voldemort. If they think he has me wrapped around his finger, then maybe he can use that to get at Harry and distract him while Voldemort does what he wants. I'm just saving his life after he saved mine."

"Do you really think they would go after Malfoy?" he asked.

"What better way for punishing my uncle than hurting his only heir? I don't know if your family still practices the heir apparent law but the Malfoys do. Lucius was older than my mum so he is the rightful heir. Even though I am older than Draco, he is Lucius' son so when he becomes of age, he becomes the heir apparent. The entire fortune is turned over to Draco except for a quarter of it, which Lucius retains. If Draco should die, that fortune is turned over to the next heir apparent. That's me.

"By me owing him my life, Voldemort might see some future need for Draco and might not have him hurt. He'll make it known that I owe him, might even try to make me do something submissive but it keeps him safe."

"Pyx, you're talking about degrading yourself for him. He'll hold it over your head and use it at every chance he gets."

"Trust me. I know he won't. We gotta change and get down to class."

Knowing that piece of information didn't sit well with Neville. He didn't trust Draco Malfoy as fair as he could throw the Slytherin. He botched another potion because he was thinking about all the possible outcomes. He missed several questions in Herbology, trying to keep every plan that Pyx had going straight. She had the agreement with Danny about the prophecy, this thing set up for Draco, trying to revise for the exams, and then learning the new spells.

"How can she be keeping it straight?" he said at the Gryffindor table at dinner.

Seamus and Ron looked at him when he said that. Pyx was busy planning an outfit for her detention with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil offering suggestions. Harry was looking over the textbook for DADA and Hermione was scratching away at an essay.

Pyx had the perfect outfit for her detention. Even though she despised the color, Lavender and Parvati pointed out that pink might be the way to go. She had on a light pink shirt with a white heart on the front and a dark pink skirt. Naturally the clothes were borrowed. They weren't the type of clothes she would be caught dead in otherwise. She made sure the necklace was visible before she left her dormitory.

She kissed the cheek of her dazed boyfriend and headed to Umbridge's classroom. Pyx took her seat and waited for the parchment to appear before her. The professor hadn't looked at her student before giving out the punishment of lines.

"You will write 'I will respect my superiors' until the idea has been planted firmly in that head of yours."

"And what superiors would that be?"

Umbridge caught sight of Pyx in her pink outfit and became angrier. The witch extracted her short wand and threw up a silencing and locking spell on the door.

"I think my normal punishments are not enough. Hopefully this special detention will teach you better."


	7. Hole and Trap

**Note: I do not own Harry Potter but do own my own characters...Enjoy...

* * *

**No one had seen Pyx since she left for her detention the night before. She wasn't in her bed or at the table in the Great Hall when breakfast began. Harry had even checked the Marauders Map but her little dot wasn't on there. Neville was worried. He had fallen asleep on the couch in the common room waiting for her. He spoke of his worries to his friends at breakfast, pointing to the head table and Umbridge.

"She did something to Pyx. I know she went too far with that outfit but Umbridge would have known about her blood anomaly so she wouldn't have used the quill."

"Or would she?" Hermione posed. "If she wanted to teach Pyx a lesson, what better way than put her health at risk. We do not know how far she would go if she became angry enough."

Neville couldn't sit down anymore. He pushed back from the table and approached the staff table. Snape watched as the boy headed towards his Head of House. Even he knew that it must have been something important to cause Neville Longbottom to purposefully put himself within reach of the Potions Master.

"Mr. Longbottom, what is it?" McGonagall asked.

"Professor…um…Pyx…" he stuttered, seeing Umbridge lean closer to hear their conversation.

"Do spit it out, Longbottom," Snape said.

"Pyx never came back from her detention last night. We've checked the dormitory and the castle. She isn't anywhere," he replied, his voice getting louder as he finished.

Dumbledore and McGonagall turned to Umbridge as if to ask about the detention.

"I gave her a task to finish with Mr. Filch in the Forbidden Forest. It shouldn't have taken more than an hour to complete even without her wand."

"The Forbidden Forest, Dolores? Was that really necessary?" Dumbledore asked.

"You sent a defenseless student into the Forest?" McGonagall cried.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and all eyes turned to see who it was. Argus Filch and Mrs. Norris entered the hall, stopping when he realized he was being stared at.

"Ah, Argus. Where is Ms. Malfoy-Black?" Dumbledore asked.

"Who?"

"Have you not been in the Forbidden Forest with Pyxis Malfoy-Black of Gryffindor?"

"Been on the 4th floor cleaning up after those boys," he spat, pointing at the Weasley twins.

Neville was now frantic. His girlfriend couldn't keep herself out of trouble for even a day. He turned the Umbridge and straightened his shoulders.

"If anything should happen to her, I don't care who you are or who you work for. I will see you in the same state as her."

He only made it halfway down the middle aisle before he was petrified. Dumbledore put his wand away as he made an announcement to the students. He told them that classes were still in session while the hunt for the missing student was on. The spell was released on Neville and he was ordered by Dumbledore to attend classes. The boy sagged down into an empty spot on the bench.

"I do believe that my cousin is more of an attention seeker than Potter is. Not even a day ago, she was on her knees begging me to save her life."

No one took Draco up on instigation. Ron wanted to get up and punch him but Hermione placed a hand on his arm to calm him. Harry looked to Neville to see if his friend was going to do anything but he just sat there staring at the floor. Seamus patted him on the shoulder, telling him that Pyx had survived much worse than the Forbidden Forest.

"That's just it. She shouldn't have to. What makes her so bloody special that all this happens to her? No one else has been kidnapped. No one else has been butchered by a cutting curse. No one else has offered up their life to protect another. No one except Harry. But what makes them stand out from the rest? Why Harry and Pyx and not you or you?" he ranted, pointing at random people.

"It's just the way their destinies were written by Fate," Hermione said.

"I don't think Fate knew what she was getting into when it came to Pyx," Ron said.

"Screw Fate. Screw our destinies. They are not set in stone. We can change the future with one little choice. Do I or don't I? It's that simple. I can't sit by and let my girlfriend get offered up to bloody Fate."

Dumbledore watched Neville's breakdown and thought back to the prophecy. He had truly believed that Harry was the boy because he had survived the killing curse but maybe the boy was meant to be Neville Longbottom. Maybe that was one thing Sybil had gotten wrong when she prophesized it and it was supposed to be both boys. They each had the qualities spoken about. They each were born at the end of July and their parents had defied Voldemort thrice. While Harry bore the physical mark on his forehead, Neville bore the emotional scar of losing his parents.

The Headmaster arranged a group of professors who did not have class to search the Forbidden Forest. Madam Hooch would take a bird's eye approach on a broom over the woods. Hagrid would seek out the creatures living in it and ask about the girl. His first order of business was to contact Cornelius Fudge about his Ministry appointed professor.

Fudge came to Hogwarts himself once he received Dumbledore's owl. Umbridge was one of his best followers but to send a student without a wand into the Forbidden Forest was incomprehensible. He met with Dumbledore to discuss the search party and then talked with his Undersecretary.

"Dolores, what would cause you to send a child into the Forest? While I agreed to some of the changes that you initiated here at Hogwarts, I do not agree to your choice of detention. I have to decline that motion you submitted about appointing you as High Inquisitor. If it had been any other student, I might have been angry with you but you know who I report to. If he finds out that she is missing, he will not take it lightly. He has already punished the one who allowed her to be attacked by the snake. He will not allow anything more to happen to the girl."

By lunch, there was still no sign of Pyx. The staff searchers changed at the end of each class and searched different parts of the Forbidden Forest. Some even went into Hogsmeade to search there in case someone found her and took her there. Hagrid approached the centaurs who declined to help since she was trespassing within their forest. He went to the acromantulas and Aragog promised to keep his eyes out for the student but couldn't promise to keep his children in check.

Pyx's friends were getting more nervous with every passing hour. They asked at the beginning of every class but still nothing. Fred and George suggested that with their previous knowledge of the Forest, they might have better luck at finding her. They tried sneaking out at lunch time, only to get caught by Snape.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for being daft dunderheads. The entire staff is combing the Forest for Malfoy-Black so what makes you think you would be able to find her first?" he seethed, pulling the boys back into the castle by their robes.

"I can't sit here any longer. There has to be a way to find her quicker," Neville told his friends at lunch.

"Too bad the Map doesn't cover the Forbidden Forest. Has anyone thought of contacting Sirius? She's his niece," Ron suggested before stuffing more food into his mouth.

"I am sure Professor Dumbledore has contacted him, Ronald. Quit stuffing your mouth. You'll choke if you don't chew properly," Hermione said.

_Pyx, where are you?_ Neville thought.

_She is not there with you?_

_Who is this?_

_It is Thanatos. Pyx is not there with you and her friend?_ the falcon questioned.

_No. She was sent into the Forbidden Forest. Is there any way you can find her?_

_I can try contacting her. I will fly through it looking for her as well._

Neville didn't know why he could telepathically communicate with Pyx's falcon. He had told her when it first happened that it was rare for a wizard or witch to telepathically bond but now he has too. He hoped the falcon could find her soon because it would be night soon and she shouldn't have to spend another night alone in the dark with creatures lurking around.

None of her friends could concentrate in their classes. They sat there at their desks and stared off into space. Harry thought he was partly responsible for her disappearance. Hermione and Ron were worried about Pyx and Neville. After that morning's rant, they were worried he might have a complete breakdown if she wasn't found soon. Ginny thought of Pyx like an older sister, like she did with Hermione. The two had spent some time together after Pyx had healed and the other girl had plenty of good advice to give. The twins never really paid attention in their classes unless it was something they could use in one of their products but today, they were thinking about Pyx and her catastrophic life.

_Neville, I believe I found her. Near the outermost boundaries, there is a hole dug into the ground. There is debris around the edge. She must have fallen in. She is not answering my calls and she hasn't moved since I found her._

_Thank you, Thanatos. Are there any professors around that you can direct to the hole?_

_I saw the large one half way back._

_Get Hagrid and I'll tell Dumbledore._

Neville broke mind contact with Thanatos and bolted from his seat in the greenhouses. He ran up the steps and through the hallways. He was yelling for Dumbledore way before he reached the corridor leading to the Headmaster's office.

"Mr. Longbottom, what is with the yelling? Shouldn't you be in class?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she walked past the phoenix statue.

"I know where she is. Her falcon found her. We have to help her."

Neville quickly explained the conversation he had with Thanatos and Dumbledore directed Madam Hooch to fly out there on a broom to help Hagrid. He would apparate to the edge of the school's wards around the Forbidden Forest and walk in from there.

"Sir, I'd like to come. I need to see Pyx with my own eyes."

"Of course, dear boy. We need to walk to the gates and we'll go from there."

Neville had never been alone with the Headmaster before so while he should have felt awkward, his mind was on his girlfriend. Umbridge hadn't explained to them what the task was so any reason for her to be all the way across the forest was running through his mind. Maybe she had to track a centaur or another creature in the forest. Maybe she had to find some rare plant that only grew on the far edge of the boundaries. Maybe Umbridge was just being the toad she was and harshly punished Pyx for not being able to take a joke.

Dumbledore grabbed Neville's arm as soon as they passed the gates. He concentrated on the boundaries and they disappeared with a flash. Not waiting for the boy to catch up, he started into the forest in the direction the falcon told them. The Gryffindor ran to catch up.

"Albus, over here. It is her. She's at the bottom of the hole caught in something. I have tried a levitation charm but it doesn't seem to be working," Madam Hooch called.

They rushed over to the large hole. It was far deeper than what they expected. The hole was taller than Hagrid. From the witch's wand pulses of lights flashed down into the hole to illuminate the girl's body. Her clothes were torn and she was spread out as if she hadn't woken up and pulled herself together to keep her body warm during the night.

"Levitate me down and I'll unstuck her," Neville offered.

"Mr. Longbottom, we do not know what is down there or what happened for her to fall in. I cannot let you go in there without knowing the possibilities."

"The possibilities are insignificant if she's down there."

Dumbledore looked at Hagrid and Madam Hooch and pulled his wand. He applied a lightweight charm on Neville and Madam Hooch levitated him down with the Headmaster keeping him steady. She didn't seem hurt from what he could see. He cast _Lumos_ with his wand and looked closer. Her skin was filthy and there was a small amount of blood on her hand.

"She looks like she's asleep," he called up.

Dumbledore gave him an anti-stick charm to try. Neville didn't think twice and shot the spell at his girlfriend. His magic wouldn't let him down now. Her body moved slightly and he put all he could into a levitation charm of his own. Pyx hovered for a second before falling back down to the ground. There was something around her leg, keeping her there.

Neville looked closer and saw her leg caught in a vice of some sort. He asked Dumbledore about a severing charm because the vice was tied to a post at the bottom. The chain broke after he cast the spell and levitated Pyx up. Both professors moved the students away from the edge and set them on the ground.

"Albus, what is that around her leg?"

"If memory serves me correctly, a Muggle trapping device. The animal being hunted springs the trap, causing it to snap around its leg. The hunter would check the traps and if the animal was still alive, kill it."

"Why would it be here in a magical forest? Muggles can't see the castle."

"There are wards set up so that Muggles can't see the school but they can still see the Forest. Most locals do not come near because of the legends of hauntings and such. One must have been brave enough to dig the hole and set the trap."

Several revealing spells revealed nothing except for the broken ankle, a couple of broken fingers, and a concussion. Another spell was able to remove the trap from around her ankle and another to slow the bleeding but since neither of the professors were that great at healing spells, they couldn't stop it completely. Hagrid cradled her broken body and began his trek through the forest to get her back to the castle. Dumbledore and Neville walked behind him. The younger wizard was quiet. He wanted Pyx to be healed and then locked up in a bubble so nothing more could happen to her.

Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them in the hospital wing. Hagrid set her down on the crisp white sheets and the medi-witch began to heal the different injuries. A couple doses of bone healing potion and Pyx was as healthy as ever, except she was still unconscious.

"How long will she be out for? Shouldn't she wake up soon?" Neville asked.

"Time will only tell, Mr. Longbottom. I suggest you head down to the Great Hall and eat dinner. You and your friends may come back afterwards to visit Ms. Malfoy-Black for a few minutes."

He tried staying in the hospital wing but the medi-witch only threatened to ban him from ever visiting her so he left. He walked the halls and stairs in silence. Neville walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down in a huff.

"So, where's Pyx? I guess you found her by the way you ran out of class."

"She's in the hospital wing. Her broken bones are healed but she hasn't woken up yet. We can go see her afterwards."

Now that she was back everyone went back to being themselves, except for Neville. He wouldn't be the same until she was sitting beside him on the bench. Ron attempted to steal food from his plate until Hermione intervened and swatted away his fork. Fred and George tried to make the young boy smile by slipping a Canary Crème to Seamus. It only worked to get the rest of the student body laughing.

Their group headed up to the hospital wing right after dinner. Neville took his seat beside her and the others sat on chairs around the bed.

"Doesn't it feel like we just did this? Like we're in a constant loop of Pyx lying in a hospital bed and us waiting for her to get better," George offered.

"It's because nothing in her life will ever be simple and normal," someone spoke from the doorway.


	8. The Prophecy Revealed

**Note: I do not own Harry Potter but do own my own characters...Enjoy...

* * *

**They turned to see Danny and Dumbledore. The lawyer was holding something that none of them could make out. They closed the gap between them and Pyx's hospital bed.

"What's going on? Why isn't Sirius here?" Harry asked.

"Because Sirius hasn't been told yet. I only found out a few minutes ago when I came to talk to Pyx. I brought her something that had been left at her uncle's."

Danny put down the object in his hand and cast an enlargement spell. It was Regulus' portrait. As soon as it was back to normal size, the man within asked about his daughter. Even shrunk down in Danny's hands, he had heard the tales of events as Dumbledore escorted him to the hospital wing.

"My daughter won't let anything slow her down. Not even death. I'm sure she'd come back as a ghost just to make sure everything she wanted to do was done," he joked.

"Neville, do you remember what we talked about when you came to my flat before Pyx took you into Muggle London?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," the boy whispered.

"Regulus might be able to help you with that. I know you wanted Pyx to help you but maybe Harry could be an appropriate substitute until she's back on her feet. I know you wanted to get started right away so if you wanted to take the painting and go somewhere quiet, you could start now. This might be exactly what you need to take your mind off of Pyx."

Neville nodded and grabbed the painting. Harry exchanged looks with his friends and shrugged his shoulders. He looked back at the girl in the bed and followed Neville. They went back to the Gryffindor dormitory and up to their quiet room. Neville set the portrait down against the wall and they sat on the bed waiting for the dead man to speak.

"Harry, I know that I'm not the person you want to be hearing this from but seeing as no one else will speak of it, I feel that this is the only way without prolonging it any longer. Sirius told me about the prophecy. I tried talking some sense into him and he was explaining to me exactly why he wasn't telling you about it when you screamed after that vision. While his reasons are noble, knowing the prophecy will only be better for you."

"So what is the prophecy about?"

"I do not know it word for word, only what Sirius told me. It speaks of a boy born at the end of July who can defeat the Dark Lord with power that the other does not have. Harry, it says that there can only be one, that one must kill the other."

It was as if a giant silencing spell had been cast. The chatter that could have been heard coming up the stairs from the common room couldn't be heard anymore. The winter wind was silent outside the window. And if you listened closely, not even the boys' heartbeats could be heard.

"I have to kill him? I can't kill another person."

"Yes or he'll kill you. Do not think of him as a person. He lost his soul long ago, Harry. You told Pyx that he resembled a snake in the graveyard. Think of him as an animal, a rabid animal that needs to be killed or else he'll continue to kill."

"But why me? Can't someone else do it?"

"There is one other who could do it. I've heard the Order talking and their dismissal of the other one. While they stand strong in their belief that you are the prophesized boy, I think either could do it."

"So who is this other one?" Neville asked.

Regulus looked back between the boys and moved closer within the frame. He wanted to be there in body to comfort them if they needed it. He hadn't wanted to be the one to tell them but no one else would and, like he had told Sirius, it meant life or death.

"You are."

***

Danny was the last to leave the hospital wing. Dumbledore had left almost as soon as Neville and Harry. The kids left when Madam Pomfrey ordered them out. Danny was allowed to stay because he would stay quiet and not disturb Pyx.

"While I don't know where it is, I found out what it was about. It's a lot to put that onto a boy's shoulders and if there was anything that I could do, I would. I knew what was happening because of the articles in _The Daily Prophet_ but if I had known you would settle yourself down right in the middle of this, I would have kept you from coming here. I know you were born a witch but if it means your life over learning magic, I would have locked you up safe and sound. A war is no place for kids your age."

"My age? You talk as if I'm a child. I'm nearly 17. A war is no place for anybody," Pyx squeaked.

Her eyes fluttered open and it took a few moments before they focused on Danny. He smiled at her before bending over to kiss her forehead. Pyx sat up and looked around the hospital wing. She had been expecting her friends to be there, if not Neville.

"I screwed up didn't I? Nev's really mad and doesn't want to talk to me unless it's to break up with me. He told me to be careful with Umbridge but I had to push her. Someone like her shouldn't even be teaching. She summoned my wand and bound me with ropes. She managed to get me down to the Forbidden Forest and left me there. I was so confused in what direction to go. I tried to stay on paths but when I heard the creatures moving around, I ran. I tried to use the stars to tell me which way to go but I couldn't see them through the trees. It was so dark that I could barely see right in front of me. I hit a soft spot and then heard branches breaking. I fell and something snapped around my ankle and then I blacked out."

"But the good thing is that Neville doesn't want to break up with you. He's just worried. He's off with Harry right now. He'll come see you when he can."

"Now. I want to see him now. I've spent enough time in hospital beds. Wave your little wand and transfigure me some clothes or I'm leaving here in this gown," she threatened.

When Danny didn't do as she asked, she grabbed for his wand and got out of bed. Her leg ached as she walked to the door. Danny followed her and promised to give her something decent to wear if she gave back his wand. She did and he transfigured the gown into jeans and a shirt.

"You don't even know where Neville is."

"You said he was with Harry. Harry always goes to his room if he needs to think. He'll be sitting on his bed with the hangings closed because it reminds him of the cupboard. It was the only safe place he could go to get away from his relatives. That's why he prefers the dark so much," she explained as they made their way through the corridors to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Flobberworm," Pyx said.

The entrance opened and Pyx showed Danny into the common room. Several heads looked up as she entered. Her fellow Gryffindors were surprised to see her, none more than her friends who had left her side barely twenty minutes ago.

"Pyx, what are you doing up? You should be resting," Hermione said, carefully hugging her friend.

"I don't think even Harry's been released this fast after injury," Ginny said.

"She wasn't released. Madam Pomfrey will be going nutters to find her bed empty. Pyx said she had to see Neville right now."

"He's upstairs in our dormitory with Harry. The door's locked or charmed not to open. It sounded like someone had let loose a Bludger from all the commotion."

Pyx headed up the stairs to the 5th year dormitory. She knocked on the door and waited. If she had her wand, she would have tried a spell or two but if Hermione couldn't do it, she wouldn't have been able to. She tried knocking again only louder.

"NEVILLE FRANK LONGBOTTOM! OPEN THIS BLOODY DOOR OR I SWEAR TO MERLIN THAT I'LL PUT MYSELF INTO A COMA AND NEVER COME OUT OF IT."

Her friends watched as she tapped her foot waiting for the door to swing open. A second later, an arm reached out and pulled her in. The door swung shut and was locked again. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny exchanged looks and went back down to the common room. They knew that if something bad was going to happen, they would be told eventually. That was what friends were about. Danny looked to the door and followed the others down.

Pyx saw the state that Neville and Harry were in. Their uniforms were wrinkled and untucked. Harry's hair was more messy than normal and Neville's eyes spoke of something dark. She saw her father's portrait and sat down beside it.

"What did you tell them, Dad? Why are they like this and why is the room in shambles? I don't think Ron, Seamus, and Dean are going to appreciate wrecked belongings."

"I just told them that one of them has to kill the Dark Lord. They're just not thinking it logically. They think they're killing a person."

"I have no qualms if it means he's dead and buried. He stopped being a person and became a murderer when Mum and Gran-mum died. He might not have killed them personally but he gave the order."

"You're willing to cast the killing curse on another?" Harry yelled.

"Harry, he's not innocent. He has had hundreds killed in his name. He killed Cedric, my mum, my grandmother, my dad, and your parents. Do you think he's going to stop? No! His Death Eaters will continue to kill. Who are you willing to lose next? Hermione? Ron? Sirius? Ginny? I've seen how you look at her when she's with Dean. Does someone else close to you have to die before you step up?

"And you, Neville. This is the thing that sent followers to torture and possibly kill your parents. Do you want their suffering to be in vain? They're not dead like Harry's parents but they might as well be. They may mumble, move, or give you those candy wrappers but their minds left long ago. They're at peace. You are the son they always wanted and have done them proud but can you do the one thing that would make them the proudest?

"I haven't had to deal with everything that Voldemort has done but I have had my share. You've faced more than me but you still haven't seen what he really is. He is evil. Pure evil and no one should have to go around scared for what he might do next. You two have the power to stop him. I bet if it could be anyone else, there would be plenty of people who would offer to do it. You two are special and can save many mores lives. Do this for those who have passed. Do this for those you love. Do this for yourselves."

Harry and Neville stopped pacing the room and their shoulders fell. They looked to the bed and knew what they had to do. It was exactly what Pyx said. They would do this for everyone who died at the hands of Death Eaters, for their friends, for themselves, and especially for those they love. Love like a sister or love like the other half of their soul.

* * *

**Note2: I forgot to mention in the chapter where Pyx and Neville go into Muggle London but I've posted a link of what the pendant looks like in my profile...**


	9. I Miss Them

**Note: I do not own Harry Potter but do own my own characters...Enjoy...

* * *

**No one was happy about how Harry and Neville found out about the prophecy. Mrs. Weasley somehow managed to send a Howler to Regulus that could be heard throughout the entire Gryffindor dormitory. McGonagall seemed saddened that they now knew of their destinies and the possible outcome. Dumbledore's eyes didn't hold their normal sparkle when they told him that they knew.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were shocked to learn that it all came down to one of the two boys. Harry and Neville had thought it would be better if no one else knew but Pyx pointed out that each had their own talents that could be relied on. Ron had a sixth sense when it came to planning and strategy. Hermione was the best researcher and had the brain of a sponge to absorb new spells and charms. And Ginny had years of experience with healing and spell reversal because of the twins' pranks. Plus she knew several less known jinxes that may come in handy.

When Fudge had heard that Pyx had been found and what kind of injuries she sustained, he came personally to Hogwarts to visit her. She still remembered how he acted at the trial so she was weary to meet him. By the time Fudge left, she was ecstatic. Her friends had asked what happened but all she said was to be in the entrance hall in an hour.

"You can't do this to me. Do you have any idea of who I am? I am Dolores Jane Umbridge, Undersecretary to Cornelius Fudge. Get your filthy half blood hands off of me."

Pyx was leaning against the wall with her friends around her when the stout woman was being escorted out of the school. The Auror did not seem thrilled with the idea of escorting her from Hogwarts to the Ministry. The madwoman's eyes landed on the black haired girl. Pyx gave her a smile and a little wave.

"Say hi to Cornelius for me when you see him and tell him we're even."

"You little bitch. I should have killed you when I killed your mother. That blood traitor turned her back on her world to live like a Muggle, to live like dirt. She deserved the mercy that I granted her," Umbridge ranted.

The Auror stopped suddenly looking at the woman he was holding on to. All those who had gathered turned to Pyx to watch her reaction. She pushed herself off the wall and walked towards the woman. Pyx was slightly taller than Umbridge so she stooped down to look into the woman's eyes before leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"If I had five minutes alone with you, I would show you the curses that I learned from my uncle. I would boil the blood in your veins only then to cool it so I could do it again. I would slowly rip your fingernails out one by one only then to cut your entire hand off. You would be begging me for the same mercy you gave my mother but you don't deserve death. You deserve to live in constant reminder of all the pain you cast on others. Their pain should be your pain."

Pyx pushed her way through the crowd and headed in the direction of her dormitory. Neville told the others to give her space as he followed her. When they got to the entrance, she didn't feel like going in so she walked down the corridor. Neville quietly followed her, waiting her to speak first. They hit a dead end so Pyx started to pace. Neither of them had noticed the door that appeared in one of the walls until music could be heard. Pyx looked to Neville and pushed open the door.

Tears began to fall down her cheeks. She walked into the small room and sobbed. The walls were medium green and painted to look like a forest. Against one wall there was a four poster bed and a desk. One wall was bare except for a mural of a lake with a castle in the background. The music was coming from a small stereo on top of the wardrobe.

"It's Hogwarts," Neville whispered.

"It was my room at home until I turned 14. I didn't know why Mum painted my room like this. She always said it was a place for a princess to grow up. Her own castle, forest, and lake."

Pyx sat on the bed and grabbed for the stuffed bear. Neville sat beside her and put his arm around her.

"I loved this room. I didn't want to change it but my friends made jokes about it when we got older. It's blue now with posters of actors and bands. I miss the calm that would wash over me as I sat against the bed and relaxed. I miss the smells of the cookies Mum used to bake. I miss being able to go to Gran-mum and listen to the stories of her childhood in Essex. I miss them, Nev."

"I know you do, Pyx. You had 16 great years with them. Just think of all the good times you had with them. Don't think of how they died. Just know that they loved you and protected you until the end."

"Nev, you heard her. She said she gave them mercy. Do you think she tortured and then healed them?"

"Don't think that. She will get the Dementor's Kiss for killing them and for what she did to you."

Pyx sobbed into his shoulder as he held her close. He didn't know what else to say to her. While he had lost his parents, he still had them in a sense. He could go see them when he wanted but all Pyx had were the two gravestones and the memories that would haunt her.

"She stood right at the front of the class knowing she killed my family. She stood there replaying everything that happened that night in her mind while she gave me detention. She probably heard my mum's pleas for death while she marched me out to the Forbidden Forest. How could someone be that sick?" she said as she moved away from her boyfriend.

"I had a year learning about the Unforgivables from a man responsible for putting my parents into the ward at St. Mungo's. I watched as he cast the Cruciatus curse on a spider. I drank tea and talked with him about my parents and Herbology. I trusted him because he was posing as a professor. He tortured my parents and watched me react when he did it to the spider. I know exactly how you feel."

"This can't keep happening. We need to end it. All of them need to be stopped. All of them need to be in Azkaban. This war is going to go on and we're going to be sucked in. There's only a handful of Order members and Aurors but we're severely outnumbered. Kids our age will be pulled into this war but half of them can't defend themselves properly. Nev, you don't know some of the Dark spells that Malfoy taught Draco for the duel. They're going to fight dirty and we need to be prepared."

"What are you suggesting?" he asked, reaching out for Pyx.

"We're bound to get a proper professor now that Umbridge is gone but that's half a year we've lost. We need to learn more defensive spells and even spells that can match those of the Death Eaters. I'm not saying use Dark Arts but surely there have to be some spells that border on Light and Dark. We need to learn to fight and be prepared to fight."

"Pyx, I'm only 15."

"And I'm only 16 but I've seen, heard, and felt the brutality that they will use when it comes to battle. You yourself learned some iffy spells for the duel. Nev, these are people who have no conscience. They will fire off Crucio, Avada Kedavra, and others on the first shot while we'll try to disarm them or use Protego charms. This is war and we need to be ready to use spells that we normally won't."

"No DADA professor will teach us spells in between Light and Dark."

"Then we teach ourselves. We will find a place to practice and to get ready for the battle."

The room shimmered and changed around them. It lengthened and emptied except for wooden statues. Pyx broke away from Neville and moved closer to one of the statues. It was shaped like a man and written across its chest were the words 'Death Eater'.

"Even Hogwarts knows we must learn to fight."

This became Pyx's new mission in life. She spent every waking moment in the library learning spells and convincing her friends that this needed to be done. Hermione saw the reasoning behind it and while Harry knew it was a good idea didn't particularly like the idea of his friends risking their lives. Ron would stand by his best friends no matter what.

"Pyx, you need to breathe. Professor Dumbledore gave us this week off from DADA while he found a new replacement. He said he would be announcing it tonight at dinner."

"That's exactly why we need to do this. He knows what Voldemort is like and what could happen but he gave us a week off. We could have spent this past week actually learning spells. We can't sit idly by," Pyx told Harry.

"A week doesn't make that much of a difference after the last several months. Hermione told me that you're still awake searching books when she heads to bed. She said the last three mornings, it looks as if your bed hasn't been slept in."

"Harry, do you think with the amount of spells that you know you would be able to fight against a Death Eater? Or even Voldemort himself? It is up to either you or Neville to fight the bastard and I'd prefer to know spells that could actually stop a Death Eater who goes after my brother and boyfriend."

"Take some time. You mourned your mum and grandmother when they first died but now you know who did it so you have closure. Take the time to remember all the times you had with them."

"No. There will not be any closure until this is over. I might not be able to kill him myself but I will bloody well take down those who I can. I'm going down to the Great Hall for dinner and then I will be spending the evening practicing the spells that I've learned. I will have justice for my mum, my dad, and Gran-mum."

Harry turned to Neville who didn't follow his girlfriend out of the common room. The boy ran his fingers through his messy hair and sat down on the couch.

"She's in over her head. I know she wants justice but this will be the death of her. No one can be this fanatic without changing themselves into someone they would normally despise."

"Maybe we should stun her and take her to Madam Pomfrey. I've watched her trying to sleep. She wakes up with a start, looking like she's screaming but there is no sound. She must be using silencing charms. I agree, Harry, that she needs to slow down."

All students and faculty were in the Great Hall when Dumbledore stood to make his speech. His twinkling eyes scanned the vast room and headed to the front of the platform.

"While I am certain that no one will miss Professor Umbridge, her absence has made for an opening. The new professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts will now be Professor Severus Snape while I have convinced an old friend to take up Potions. The new classes will begin Monday. Now tuck in and have a wonderful weekend."

Most of the students were whispering about Snape's new appointment as DADA professor. Harry and Ron were shocked that the most hated professor would now be in charge of their protection.

"But I thought you said he is a Death Eater," Ron whispered. "You saw his Dark Mark back during the Triwizard Tournament."

"I did. How could Dumbledore choose him? Sirius was interested in teaching the class. At least that is what he told me in the last letter he sent."

Pyx wasn't listening to the conversations around her. She finished her dinner before most had even started theirs. She gave Neville a quick kiss on the cheek and stood up from the Gryffindor table. She looked towards the front table before heading out of the Great Hall.


	10. Expulso, Incendio, and Reducto

**Note: I do not own Harry Potter but do own my own characters...Enjoy...

* * *

**It was nearly curfew and Pyx had yet to leave the Room of Requirement. For each wooden dummy that she destroyed, the Room supplied her with two more. She went over the spells she read about and even a few that she watched Lucius teach Draco. Her friends had entered the Room of Requirement but she hadn't noticed them. Neville nudged Harry and they both pulled their wands.

Two stunning spells hit the girl but Hermione caught her with a cushioning spell before she could fall. Neville picked up his girlfriend and carried her through Hogwarts to the hospital wing. He put her in a bed and one of the others went to get Madam Pomfrey. The medi-witch listened to their tale and slipped the girl a Dreamless Draught and removed the stunning spells.

"She will be asleep for 12 hours. You can come back then."

"I'll go find Professor McGonagall and tell her that Pyx is here. I have my prefect rounds after that," Hermione said.

Neville kissed Pyx's cheek and went up to the common room with the other boys to mope around until Pyx was awake. He had a feeling that she would be angry with them but knew that she will forgive them once she calmed down.

"Hey, beautiful. How do you feel?" he asked as Pyx woke up.

"Rested. I must have been crazy if you had to knock me out."

"You were getting there. Now that Snape's our DADA professor, we'll actually learn the spells."

"But I've learned spells that we normally won't learn until 6th or 7th year. We don't know when Voldemort is going to attack. It could be next week, next month, or next year but it'll help if we can defend ourselves."

"I agree, Pyx, but remember to relax and have a life. Otherwise you'll work yourself into a grave."

After some strong arming, Neville had Pyx's word that she wouldn't touch her wand or a book until class. All thought of Voldemort, Death Eaters, or the war was non- existent as Pyx cuddled with Neville and had fun with her friends. She felt free but knew that it wouldn't last long.

"You all have spent the last term reading the textbook so if you paid attention, you would know the answers. Anyone, besides Ms. Granger, know the spell for Dark Arts protection?"

"_Protego Horribilis_."

"Five points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn. Who can identify the purpose of _Duro_?"

"To turn something into stone," Pyx answered again.

"Ms. Malfoy-Black, why do you keep speaking out of turn?"

"I'm simply answering questions that you are asking the class."

Snape was looking irate.

"Name three spells that should be considered Dark but have yet to be labeled as such by the Ministry," he growled facing down the witch.

"_Expulso_, _Incendio_, and _Reducto_. The first and last spells can make an item explode so it could kill if it's cast on a person or on an object near the person. The second spell is normally used for fire but you could burn someone alive if you so wish."

"Ten points for being cheeky."

"Cheeky? Would you rather if I just set you on fire to prove that the spell can kill? Or should I try one of the spells that my uncle showed me? I doubt if anyone else, except maybe the Slytherins, knows of it," Pyx replied, standing up.

"Sit down, Malfoy-Black or you'll be surviving detention tonight."

"If it means you actually teach us unlike that bitch, I'll serve detention until the end of term."

"That will happen if you don't sit down and shut up."

Pyx glared at Snape and sat down. She rolled her wand in between her fingers wanting to jinx the man. His black eyes stared at her for another minute before going back to the front and started to lecture.

***

Pyx relaxed only a bit in her quest to learn the spells. She promised Neville that she would only practice for three hours a day as long as he learned them with her. They worked on their homework before dinner and spent the hours after the meal in the Room of Requirement going over the wand movements and incantations. After the first week, Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined them. Slowly the word got out and more people, ranging from all the houses except Slytherin, joined the little group. Although they didn't attend the nightly sessions.

All the professors noticed the change in the students. They were more focused and listened intently in every class. Snape, if he showed emotion, would be surprised because each student knew what the topic was about and knew the spells. He really wanted to take points but no one would stand for it and another professor would give them back.

"I have Dobby and the house elves preparing a special birthday cake for Ron and Pyx. We'll meet like we normally do for the training session but the Room of Requirement will be set up for the party," Harry whispered to Hermione and Neville.

"I can't wait to see their faces. Sirius said he'd be here and Mrs. Weasley sent some of Ron's favorite tarts."

Even though Pyx's birthday wasn't until later in the month, they were going to celebrate both that night. They had wished Ron a happy birthday but were holding back his presents until the party. The redhead and the brunette suspected something was up because when the other three were together, they would be whispering and would stop whenever one of them got near.

"Is everyone going to be there? I think we should practice the Expecto Patronum spell more. Some are still have difficulties and only a handful of us can make a corporeal one."

"Pyx, it's a regular session. We'll go over what we did last time and once everyone has it down, we'll move onto something new," Harry said.

"You just want to show off your stag Patronus again."

"And your tiger Patronus is nothing to sneeze at. I have a Jack Russell as mine. Too bad you can't change it. I want something bigger and manly," Ron muttered as they headed up to the Room of Requirement.

"If you actually read anything, Ronald, you know that strong emotional distress can make one's Patronus change."

"Not another lecture, 'Mione. It's my birthday."

The rest of their group was already waiting in the Room of Requirement. The house elves had prepared a large chocolate cake, other treats, and a range of beverages. Neville had arranged for Sirius to bring some of Pyx's favorite Muggle drinks. The man was waiting with the rest inside.

The door opened and the five of them walked in to a loud cheer. Everyone started to sing happy birthday and Ron and Pyx were beaming. When the song ended, Pyx saw her uncle standing with her other friends and she rushed over. She wrapped her arms around him and thanked him for coming.

Everyone enjoyed the cake and the other snacks. The Room supplied them with music and people paired up to dance. Pyx pulled her boyfriend into her arms and danced slow and close to him. When her mother had died, she didn't know how her birthday would have turned out but her friends had made it one of the best ever.

"Dobby," Harry called.

The house elf popped into the Room and looked to the boy. He nodded and Dobby snapped his fingers and the presents appeared. Even presents from those who weren't there were in the piles. Everyone stopped to watch as Ron and Pyx tore through the paper to get at the gift underneath.

Ron couldn't believe some of the presents that he received. Hermione gave him a book naturally, Ginny got him some Honeydukes chocolates, the twins gave him some of their prank items, his parents sent him more chocolate and a sweater, and Harry gave him new Keepers gloves. Pyx smiled as she handed him her present. He tore at the paper and was shocked to see the tickets inside.

"You got me Quidditch tickets?"

"Why not? You love Quidditch, especially the Chudley Cannons. They're for the first Cannons game after school lets out for the summer."

"They're perfect, Pyx. Thank you," he yelled before crushing her in a hug.

Pyx loved her gifts as well. She had a nice stock pile of chocolate and a few books. She adored the knit sweater from Mrs. Weasley and promised the twins to put their products to good use. The gift from Sirius was very special. It was the Black family ring shrunk to fit her finger.

"But, Sirius, you should be wearing this. You're still the head of the family."

"That may be but you have been acting more like the head of the family than I. Harry has told me about what you have been doing here and that you're not letting anyone slack in their DADA practices. I've seen what Voldemort can do first hand but I didn't have the bravery to tell Harry about his destiny. You knew what needed to be done and saw it through."

"You do know what will happen when I put this ring on?"

"More importantly, do you know?" he asked.

"I've read up on some things in that pureblood book and I've talked to Draco. I really will be the head of the family and be in charge of our accounts at Gringotts and our other properties."

"I know what I'm doing, Pyx."

She looked up at her uncle and slipped the ring onto her right hand. The silver glowed and her body tingled. As soon as she put the ring on, everything to do with the Black family was put into Pyx's name. All the Galleons, all the properties, all the titles now belonged to Pyxis Malfoy-Black.

"I didn't get you anything like that. I had some help from Danny to get it done though. I don't know if the charm will work but I know you'll like it either way," Neville said.

Neville pulled out a small wrapped square from his robe pocket. He waved his wand to enlarge it before putting it down in front of Pyx. She carefully tore off the paper because the way Neville spoke, it seemed fragile. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared down at it.

"It's…it's…Mum and Gran-mum," she sobbed.

The painting in front of her was of her mother and grandmother. She remembered that picture in one of the photo albums. It had been taken shortly after she was born yet she wasn't in the picture. Both looked so young compared to the last time she saw they alive. Tears were running down her cheeks but Pyx didn't care if anyone saw her cry.

"Oh, Nev. It's perfect. If the reanimation charm doesn't work, it's still a wonderful painting of them."

"I knew you'd love it. I can do the charm now if you want."

"In a bit. I just want to look at them."

The party started to thin out as the others headed back to their dormitories. There were only a handful of Pyx's closest friends when Neville reanimated the portrait. He had gotten detailed notes on the charm from Remus and had practiced the wand movements and the incantation. A minute later and the canvas started to shimmer. It ended and one of the women swore.

"Gran-mum!"

"Pyx? Little Pyxis?"

"She's not so little anymore," Neville said as his girlfriend crushed him in her arms.

"It'll take the painting a moment to catch up with what has happened. They're still living in that time and when they hit the end, there's another charm to fill in what's happened since their deaths," Sirius said.

The Room of Requirement conjured a couple of couches so they could sit before the painting. Pyx wiped tears off her cheeks as she saw her mother and grandmother learn what happened in their lives over the last 17 years. Neville cast the second charm and they learned about everything.

"He was never that bad when we were younger but then he became an arse when the Dark Lord came to power. I hated what he had become so when I found out I was pregnant, I knew we had to get out of there. But then Reg died. Oh, Pyx. I know you have his painting but you should have had a father in your life."

"Mum, I love Dad but I wouldn't trade my life for anything. Well, maybe the bad times with Lucius but now, it's perfect. This is Nev, my boyfriend. These are my friends Harry, Hermione, and Ron. This man…"

"This devilishly handsome man," Sirius corrected.

"Of course. Anyways, this is Sirius, Dad's brother."

Pyx's mother, Lucy, turned to Sirius and looked him over. The Black brothers had really resembled each other when they were younger but with Sirius' time in Azkaban, he still occasionally looked haunted. Her mother nodded her head and nudged her grandmother with her elbow.

"See, didn't I tell you that he looked like Reg?"

"You did and you were right that you snagged the cutest brother as well."

Sirius acted shocked and angry but he knew it was a joke. The group spent a few more hours in the Room of Requirement talking and joking around. The kids eventually fell asleep and Sirius talked with Lucy and Adele alone.

"How is Pyx really doing?" Adele asked.

"She acts brave and tough but the mask is beginning to crack. She's been put through a lot and now to know that her boyfriend could possibly die is adding to her stress. Pyx is pushing for everyone to learn more. She's not as crazy as she was awhile ago but I've received a few letters from her friends asking for advice.

"Hermione's told me that a couple nights ago Pyx was talking in her sleep and thrashing about in bed. She sat straight up as if she was awake but she wasn't. Pyx laid back down and she was quiet for the rest of the night."

"What was she saying?"

"It had to do with Umbridge and the Forbidden Forest. I don't think she's even told Neville everything about what happened in there. We only really know about the hunting trap."

"If I was human, I would kill that bitch," Lucy seethed.

"Lucinda Malfoy!" Adele cried.

"Don't you start with that. She tortured us, killed us, and nearly killed my daughter. Whatever happened to her after she was arrested?"

"Fudge made sure she got the Kiss, especially with a hall full of kids who heard that she admitted to killing you."

Their conversation was interrupted by Pyx thrashing about and yelling. She hit her boyfriend, who she was cuddling up against. Her yelling woke up the rest of her friends. Hermione shook her head and cast a silencing spell on her.

"Hermione, why did you do that?"

"Because it's dangerous to wake up a person having a nightmare and the fact is she's just beginning. This usually lasts a good 15 minutes. Careful, Neville. She hits pretty hard," she replied, rubbing a spot on her arm where she had caught one of Pyx's hits.

Everyone watched as Pyx thrashed about, her mouth moving as if she was yelling or mumbling. Right on cue, her body went rigid for a few seconds before it relaxed. Neville looked to the others and went to his girlfriend. He lightly stroked her arm to wake her up. Hermione removed the silencing charm.

"Pyx, are you alright? You just had a nightmare."

"Oh, did I? I don't remember it."

Pyx wrapped herself into Neville's arms and fell back to sleep. Ron, Hermione, and Harry eventually fell asleep as well. Sirius exchanged looks with the women in the painting and had the Room supply him with a blanket so he could sleep. When they were all asleep, Lucy turned to her friend and mentor.

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

"Give her time. After this is over, she'll go back to being the Pyx we know her to be."


	11. Death Toll: One

**Note: I do not own Harry Potter but do own my own characters...Enjoy...

* * *

**Everything came to a head at the end of the year. Most students were studying hard for year end exams, O. or N.E.. Hermione was riding Harry and Ron to study and Pyx was working herself hard. She was back to being in the library every waking moment not spent in class. There were a few times that even Hermione was astounded and tried to get the girl to slow down.

"You all have been here since you were 11. I have a lot to make up for. These exams are testing on everything from the last 5 years. We skipped over a lot of spells and theories during the summer. All I keep thinking about are the new spells."

"Pyx, relax. You will do fine. I know Charms is tomorrow but maybe take tonight off and play exploding snap with us," Neville reasoned.

"I'm only half way through the 2nd year Charms book. I know the incantations, the wand movements, but I don't know the details and variations on the different spells."

"You're nutters. Even Hermione is taking tonight off. If you don't know it now, you won't know it then," Ron said, handing out the cards.

"This coming from the Cram King. You'll be terrified in the morning, reading through your notes, and asking Hermione questions. I used to do that at primary school in London but this is magic. One wrong flick or one wrong word and it could be deadly."

Pyx piled up her books and levitated them up to her room. Her friends stayed in the common room to relax. Neville wanted to follow her upstairs but, not even in a time like this, the stairs would turn into a ramp and he'd be sliding down on his arse. Pyx stayed up later going over her notes and books for the exam the next morning.

Sadly, no one wrote any exams the next day. During the night, Voldemort decided to make his move against the school. The Death Eaters attacked Hogsmeade and it was an explosion that got Pyx's attention away from her Charms book. She ran to the window and stared off in the direction of Hogsmeade. She could see flames and smoke from the burning buildings.

"Shit," she said.

Pyx changed from her pajamas into jeans and a T-shirt. She knew she will be fighting and wanted the loose clothes so they wouldn't get in the way. Pyx pulled her hair back into a ponytail as she slipped on her sneakers. She made her way to Hermione's bed and tapped the girl on the shoulder.

"They're coming. Get dressed. I'm going to get the guys. If I know Dumbledore, he'll seal the entrances to the dormitories. Hurry up."

Pyx made her way to the boys' 5th year dormitory and woke Harry, Ron, and Neville. With one word, they were up and getting dressed. Silently the four snuck down the stairs and into the common room to find Hermione and Ginny waiting.

"Ginny, you can't come. You have to stay here," Ron said, going to his sister.

"No. I thought this was the point of the DA, to be prepared when we were attacked."

"Yes, but not for you to go looking for the Death Eaters."

"But then why are you going? Why are any of you?"

"Because I'm going to help Harry and Neville defeat You Know Who."

"Someone's got to protect Ron," Hermione joked.

"I'm going to kick some Death Eater arse and even the score," Pyx said as she headed to the entrance.

The group left the Gryffindor common room and made their way down to the entrance hall. They were rounding a corner when they heard Dumbledore's voice echo throughout the school.

"Students must stay in their common rooms until further notice. Any student who is of age may join the staff in protecting the school. The entrances to the common rooms will be locked in 10 minutes."

Pyx smiled at her friends and pulled her wand out. They were the first to the entrance hall. They watched as she stretched and cracked her neck in preparation to fight. They heard students coming to join them so Pyx stepped in close to Neville.

"Protect yourself out there. I don't want to lose you."

"You worry about yourself. One of us will see it through."

"But at what cost? I better see you alive when this is all over."

Neville gave his girlfriend a deep long kiss and held her hand as the other students joined them. All 7th year students were there as well as handfuls of 5th and 6th years who came. Many were from the DA and looked to Harry for advice. Before the professors got there, he told them one piece of advice.

"Try not to get yourselves killed."

McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore, and the other professors were surprised to see the amount of students who were waiting for them. The Transfiguration professor was not thrilled to see younger students there, especially Ginny and Luna Lovegood, from Ravenclaw. They were the only 4th years in the bunch. She tried to order them back but Dumbledore pointed out that the entrances were sealed and could not be opened.

"Do not let them inside the school. We'll fight them on the grounds. Don't do anything rash and protect yourselves at all costs. This is a war but we don't need the casualties," Dumbledore said.

The large doors opened and Dumbledore led the group outside. Neville grasped Pyx's hand until they got out onto the grounds and could see the Death Eaters approaching. There was one lone figure leading the group who had a pale aura around him.

There were not many who recognized the spell that Voldemort had cast on himself. It was a protection shield that bordered on being really Dark magic. It required the person to kill and drain the blood of their victim so that they could bathe in it. Dumbledore looked to Snape. The Potions Master nodded and inclined his head to the group.

"Harry, Neville, you will stay behind for the time being. Minerva, make sure they listen."

"But, Professor…"

"No, Harry. No one can take on Voldemort while that shield protects him. Severus and I will have work to remove it first."

Pyx stared at them in shock. She knew about the shield, the requirements that were needed to put it into effect, and those to remove it. She let go of Neville's hand and walked up to the group of professors. Her eyes looked to Dumbledore and Snape. She held out her hand to them.

"Before it begins, I just wanted to say thank you. The entire staff has helped us become who we are but right now, it will be the two of you who turn this war around. Professor Dumbledore, you've done so much for the students and for the school. And Professor Snape, it's because of who you are that we strived to learn as much as we have about potions and lately DADA. Thank you."

Pyx shook the hands of the men standing in front of her. She knew what they had to do. She knew that one will become a murderer and the other will die for their side in the war. Only one would make it out of the war alive.

The group of Death Eaters were advancing past the gate onto the grounds of Hogwarts. Dumbledore and Snape walked away from the group as McGonagall stood her place to keep the students and other staff where they were. Pyx wiped a tear from her cheek and buried her head in Neville's neck. She already knew what would happen and didn't want to see it. The others stepped closer to see what Dumbledore and Snape had to do.

Dumbledore transfigured a lemon drop candy into a knife and Snape turned a button into a chalice. They turned to each other and the older wizard held out his arm above the chalice. He held out the knife and looked up into the black eyes of the other man.

"I am sorry, Severus, for anything that I may have done to you. Sometimes it seems you went from one Lord to another. When this is over, your life will be free. Live it. This will be the last thing I ever ask you to do."

Snape took the knife from Dumbledore and made two quick slashes across the old man's wrists. The Headmaster spoke the words to invoke the spell and watched as his blood filled the chalice. His body was getting weaker as the blood drained out of him. When the chalice was full, Snape helped Dumbledore to the ground and watched as his eyes gave off one last twinkle before closing.

The students and staff could not believe what they had just witnessed. They continued to watch as Snape summoned a school owl. They watched as the owl took the chalice and flew towards the Death Eaters. Because they couldn't see the owl, they didn't see the owl drop the chalice on the glowing aura surrounding Voldemort. They only saw the aura turn red and vanished. They could hear Voldemort yelling from where they stood.

_One_, Pyx counted silently.


	12. OneTwoThree

**Note: I do not own Harry Potter but do own my own characters...Enjoy...

* * *

**The attacks began and the students fanned out. Pyx kissed Neville and told him that she loved him. She pulled out her wand and ran into the fray. Neville called after his girlfriend that he loved her too but she didn't hear. He started firing spells at the Death Eaters who were coming at them.

Everywhere across the grounds there were Death Eaters fighting either a student or a Hogwarts staff member. The Dark wizards weren't holding back with their choice of spells and curses. The staff weren't hesitant with their choices either but they tended to be Light spells. The students from the DA only used the Dark spells they knew if nothing else had worked. Yet no one on the side of Light had cast the killing curse.

Pyx picked her way through the Death Eaters. She used the Grey spells (as she called them) and even a few of the Dark curses that she had learned from Lucius. There were only two people that she believed she could use the killing curse on and one of them could only be killed by Harry or Neville. She kept her eye on Neville as she stunned and bound another Death Eater.

She saw Harry get caught with a Cruciatus curse so she ran to him. She cast a cutting curse at the Death Eater and bound him as Harry picked himself up off the ground. Her eyes did a quick scan and saw several areas of his clothing soaked with blood.

"You OK?" she asked.

"Yeah. You?" he inquired, noticing the bruising around her neck and the angle of her wrist.

"Nothing that won't heal. Let's grab Nev and you can finish this off."

Pyx and Harry dodged spells and reached Neville who was battling a Death Eater near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. With their added spells, the wizard fell and Harry secured him to a tree. Pyx smiled when the only injury she noticed on Neville was a cut down one of his cheeks.

"You know what we talked about, right?" Pyx asked.

Harry and Neville nodded and they headed to where Voldemort was standing. All three raised their wands and stepped up to the man.

"Foolish children to think that you can beat me. You have just walked to your deaths."

"Oh bugger off, Voldemort. You're long past your expiry date and need to be thrown out," Pyx said.

The other three stopped and looked to the girl. She put her hands on her hips and glared back at them.

"Yeah OK, that was bad but it still proves my point. He'll be the one to die."

Voldemort threw a spell at Pyx which she blocked. Harry sent a spell at Voldemort and he blocked it. The three Gryffindors started shooting off spells left and right at the Dark Lord. He did his best protecting himself from the random spells and curses but three on one was tough.

"Tiring yet, old man?" Pyx cried, as she sent a choking spell at Voldemort.

"Hold your tongue, witch. Nothing you could do can hurt me."

Pyx looked to Harry and Neville and nodded. She cast a final curse at Voldemort and moved back into the middle between the boys.

"One…two…three…_Avada Kedavra_!" she said.

They had planned for the three of them to cast the killing curse at him. They knew that Pyx's spell wouldn't kill him but had hoped that it might hurt him. Since neither of the boys wanted to be a murderer, this allowed them some protection. Pyx had mentioned it because she had studied it in Muggle history. When it came to a firing squad execution, there would be several shooters so no one would know who had the killing shot.

The bright green light from the killing curses lit up the area around them. Those nearest to them stopped and stared. Voldemort's body was hit and flew back several feet. His wand fell at the feet of the Gryffindors as his body made a soft thump to the ground.

Pyx picked up the fallen wand and brought it down across her knee. It snapped and she pocketed the pieces.

"Do you think it's over?" Neville asked.

Harry went over to the body, holding his wand at the ready. He knelt and tried for a pulse. He didn't feel one so he stepped back. He shook his head and cast red sparks into the air for the others to know it was over. Pyx pulled Neville into her arms and planted a deep kiss on his lips.

"I love you."

Other students and professors joined them. Ron had a bloody gash across his arm, Hermione was leaning on Fred and George because her leg was broken. Ginny's hair was smoking but looked otherwise unharmed. Pyx did a quick scan of the crowd and was counting those that were missing.

_Ten. Four professors and six students. I don't even know if the Order or the Aurors arrived_, she thought.

The crowd parted and Snape made his way to the front. He walked past Harry, Pyx, and Neville and stepped up along side Voldemort's body. His wand arched in the air as he sent a curse at the body.

"_Carnifico_!"

The white skinned, red eyed head of Lord Voldemort rolled away from his body. Snape turned back to the crowd and tipped his head to the three.

"The bastard deserved to die," he said before making his way towards the castle.

* * *

**Note2: _Carnifico_ means to behead. I decided not to mention the Horcruxes except for the locket so the story could be brought to a close...  
**


	13. Epilogue

**Note: I do not own Harry Potter but do own my own characters...Here's the last chapter and I hope you all have liked the direction the story went in...Thanks especially to callie258 for all the reviews...Enjoy!  


* * *

**The entire wizarding world celebrated the demise of Voldemort. The captured Death Eaters were given trials and sent to Azkaban for the Dementor's Kiss. Aurors went after those who had gotten away. The last Death Eater wouldn't be caught for several months and the wizarding world celebrated again.

With Dumbledore gone, Minerva McGonagall was given the Headmistress position and her first order of business was to bury and erect a monument to the old Headmaster. His body was set into a pure marble tomb with a marble phoenix statue on top. The plaque adhered to the side read: _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His students always came first and with his death, the world became free._

Severus Snape was finally free. He did not have report to Voldemort or Dumbledore any longer. The Dark Mark on his left forearm was now only a pale outline and he had plans for his life. He was finished teaching dunderheads. His passion had always been Potions but he was going to open his own apothecary and brew Potions for the masses. Maybe even find a witch who could put up with him.

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley weren't injured badly during the fight. One quick spell or potion from Madam Pomfrey and they were back to full health. After their brush with death, one passed look between the two had them running to the nearest closet to make up for lost time. Nothing could tear the two apart. True, they did have their normal bickering fights but they always made up, usually in a closet.

Both Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom were given Order of Merlin, First Class awards for killing Voldemort. Since the actual killing curse couldn't be traced back, they shared in the glory even though neither of them wanted it. Articles were written about their lives and their growth into the powerful wizards that they were. Rita Skeeter tried to dredge up dirty secrets about each guy but with one quick owl from Hermione, she backed off.

Harry took his new status in stride and got over his shyness towards the opposite sex. His eye had always been leaning towards a certain redhead and with some words with his best friend, he asked Ginny to be his girlfriend. With her by his side, nothing would stop Harry from living his life. He deserved some happiness after the last 15 years of hell.

Neville had never been one for attention. He had accepted the medal but was back in the greenhouses checking on the plants and seedlings after the celebration. He was just Neville Longbottom, not Neville Longbottom The Boy Who Defeated You Know Who. He was happy with his simple life as long as Pyx was there with him.

Not one other year in her life could compare to the last for Pyxis Malfoy-Black. She had gone from being an ordinary Muggle to one of the witches who fought against Voldemort. She declined the medal that the Ministry of Magic wanted to bestow upon her and ignored any publicity about the battle. She would shrug, rub the ruby pendant that was around her neck, and say that anyone would have done what she had but those who had been there knew differently. It was because of her that they learned the spells that had protected them and it was her perseverance that wouldn't let anyone quit. She was the reason why many of them were still alive.

It was because of what Voldemort and his Death Eaters had done to her that brought about his downfall. If her mother and grandmother hadn't been killed, she would never have found out about her magic and then she would never have been there to push Harry and Neville to rid the world of the Dark Lord. Who knows what life would have been like if Pyx hadn't been there.


End file.
